The superman syndrome
by tiny teeth
Summary: Kurama has an idea he gets it from watching a movie.
1. One really pretty boy

DISCAIMER- Just for fun I am going to say I own the show and the character just to see how quickly the police will be at my ( knock, knock) that was quick. I take it back I own nothing put me down. Arrghh noo not the cattle prode.  
  
TITLE- The Superman Syndrome  
  
SUMMARY- Kurama gets an idea in his head and wants to see how true it really is. This is not completly YAOI simply because Kurama is only joking.   
  
Kurama , Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are lounging on Yusuke coach watching the movie 'Superman' .  
  
"You mean all he has to do is put on a pair of glasses and these stupid humans can't tell who his is?" gruffed Hiei.  
  
"Interesting" replied Kurama as he stood up and left. Hiei was close behind curoius to know what the fox was up to. Yusuke and Kuwabara were so into the movie they didn't even notice that Hiei and Kurama had left the room. Hiei had followed the red-head in to another room after the initial once over he realized they were standing in the middle of Yusuke's kassan's room. " What the hell are we doing in here?"  
  
"I just wanted to do a little experiment" Kurama said though a sly smile. " That movie got me thinking...and I wonder..." He started to run his hair then pulled it up in a high ponytail leaving some sidelocks and bangs to frame his face.  
  
"Baka kitsune"  
  
"I sure am." Kurama said with a smile. He then look into the closet and in the way back finds a litle plaid skirt and a white button down shirt. Perfect he thought as he lays them on the bed. Kurama walks over to the dresser. A small blush covered his face eventhough this was all in fun he did feel a bit embarassed about rummaging though someone's lingeries. However in the name of science, he had to complete his experiment. He flung open the drawer looking for some long white socks. All he could find were thigh highs and ankle socks. Ankle socks would mean he would definatly have to shave, he did not feel up to diving into that particular female ritual, so he opted for the thigh highs. " Now for some shoes," Kurama says while looking in closet once more. "Perfect black leather flats" he chimes" Ooo I think they call these Mary Janes."  
  
"Please, don't tell me that you are planning to wear this stuff," Hiei questions as he picks up a single white stocking dangling it in the air.  
  
"Yes I do" he said quickly undressing. Hiei didn't turn around simply because he had no reason to. He sat down on the bed and shook his head, tring to figure out what 'experiment' the fox had thought up in that crazy little mind of his. Once Kurama had completely changed his clotheing and his demeanor, he bent down to put on his shoes. Kurama had forgoten his openness of his new attire until he heard Hiei behind him chanting " I see London, I see France, I see Kurama's underpants"  
  
Kurama quickly stood up pull the back of his very short skirt down much as possible then places his hands over his back side. "Is that any way to treat a girl." Kurama teased. To his delight on the dresser were a pair of black frsmed glasses. He put them on, turn to Hiei and asks, " So what do you think?"  
  
"I think you have lost your mind"  
  
" Nevermind that, how do I look?"  
  
"Like a boy dressed up in girls clothing with glasses"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Hey that my word"  
  
"I am sorry" Kurama stands off to the side, clears thoat and says "The uttence 'Hn' belongs solely to Hiei"  
  
"Kurama you look pretty, was your experiment to see if you were pretty enough to be a girl."  
  
"Oh no, but thank you for the compliment." Kurama says with a smile as he quietly walks back into the living room and sneaks out the door past Yusuke and Kuwabara who don't even flinch or notice that someone in a dress is sneaking past them. Once out side Kurama slowed his breathing down smoothed out his clothing. He tosses his ponytail to one side then the other, he has seen Botan along with other girls do this often. Twice was enough for him all that head tossing is giving him a headache. The rings the door bell and waits.......Rings it again waits.....He readjusts his glasses then he remembers out loud "I don't even have a name to give..." he though I am a fox deamon...and female fox is called a vixen. The door flung open and in the door way stood a slightly perturbed Yusuke because he had to get up to answer the door. "Who are you and how can I help you" Yusuke mummbled.  
  
"Hi, my name is ...Vicki."   
  
To be continued..... 


	2. Meet Vicki

DICLAIMERS- *sobs* They're not mine * crying uncontrolabubblely*  
  
TITLE- The Superman Syndrome  
  
SUMMARY- The gang mets Vicki  
  
"My name is Vicki"   
  
His eyes were slowly adjusting to the blinding evening light of the setting sun. When they finally were able to focus in front of him stood and red hair beauty with emerald eyes, a sweet smile and the longest legs ever seen. Yusuke jaw drops open and he just stares glassy eyed. Some time later.....  
  
VICKI POV  
  
May I come in?" I ask with a smile shifting my weight from on hip to the other making my little skrit swing. "Excuse me, " I say a bit louder "may I come in?" Alright, Yusuke those are my legs you may stop staring at them and answer my question or just move aside so I can enter on my own. He slowly steps to the side. "Thank you. " I say as I tap his bottom jaw up helping him close his gapping mouth before the drool starts to fall. I sashay across the floor with all the style and grace of a full blooded Youko, and wait to be introduced. I look back over my shoulder and not to my surprise some one was checking out my ass. I swear if he says 'nice skirt' I will pull a Kieko on him. "Hello, everyone my name is Vicki" I final say, seeing that Yuesuke was still unable to speak.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you" Kuwubara says as he walks over to me and shakes my hand being quite the gentleman never once did his eyes stray from my face. " I am Kamuza Kuwubara, but you may call me..."  
  
"An idiot" Hiei intrupts.  
  
"Stup up, shrimp" he shouts back to the dark clad lad, then kindly says "You may call my Kuwabara. I nod and turn to the boy dressed in black.  
  
"And you are?" I ask with slight amusement   
  
"Hn'  
  
"Well I can rember that name, so 'Hn' do you always act this pleasent?" I say raising my eyebrow a bit over my glasses.  
  
"Do you alway wear you skirts this short? he retorts with a smirk tugging on the hem of it.   
  
I slap his hand away and turn quickly in a mock huff.   
  
"By the way Vicki," saying every syllable in my name mockingly,"Yuesuke thinks you have a very nice..."  
  
".. Soo" Kuwabara intrupts, " What bring you here?"  
  
I hadn't thought of that yet. I look around trying to find some thing for a bit of inspiration I notice a old dusty map on the table. " I am a exchange student from America " I sing happily, quite pleased with my little tale.  
  
"How long are you going to be here?" Kuwabara inquires  
  
"Until my school start up again, right now we are on break."I quickly answer.   
  
Yusuke speak, "You are staying here at my house?!"  
  
I nod and try and think of a reason why I was to stay here. He was looking at me waitng for more than a nod. " I believe your kassan was dining with my uncle and some how he persuaded her to take in a exchange student." I say hopefully  
  
"I can't belive my kassan got drunk and told some man that she take in some stranger for some undetrimed time, no I can believe it she is always doing this to me..." Yusuke rants on, " To top it off she has left and I have no idea when she is coming back so I have to stay alone in this house with Vicki." Just then a stupid smile grew on his face. Mental note 'lock the bedroom door. He starts looking me up and down, yet again. Adding to the mental note locate blunt object to deter any unwelcomed visitors.  
  
"Well," Kuwabara says "It's getting a bit late I will see you tomorrow." He waves and is out the door.  
  
I look toward Hiei, "So 'Hn' do you want to stay for a bit and play a round of cards?" I ask with pleaing eyes. He look at me then at Yusuke.  
  
"No, besides I think Yuesuke want to play 'a round with you." he says wickly and leaves.   
  
I smile nevously and start slowly backing away from the boy with the hentai smile on his face and think this is going to be one loooong night.  
  
more to come.... 


	3. What you see isn't always what you get

Disclaimer-don't own it  
  
The door slammed and any hopes of me getting a good night sleep just went out the door with Hiei. "Oh my,"glancing at my watch" just look at the time." fake yawn and strecth " I think I will be heading to bed now." Yusuke just smiles.  
  
POV YUSUKE  
  
Vicki start to head for the spare bedroom I quickly jumped in front of her . She doesn't see me until the last minute. Our foreheads bump and our noses brush. Vicki quickly backs up and falls on her behind.   
  
"Oh, I am so sorry about that but since you are already on the floor" I kneel down and crawl closer "let me join you."   
  
"That ok, I am fine" Vicki blurts tring her best to get way from a extremly horney, sexual frustrated boy. Vicki flips on her stomach to crawl away. "Yipe" she squeals and rubs her slightly bruised behind. "That hurt".  
  
"It does well here let me kiss it for you" I ask snaking closer to her.  
  
Vicki jumps up. Yuseke jump up. Vicki take two steps back. He takes three steps foward. The chase is on.  
  
"Yuseke wait I have to tell you some thing." she says weaving around the coffee table.  
  
" Stop running and tell me." he yells back knock down the lamp on the coffe table.  
  
"If I stop running will you let me talk" running over the coach  
  
"Sure after a couple of hour if you still are able to." jumpnig over the coach directly in front of Vicki's exscape path.  
  
"Aaagrhhh, " She squeaks doing a 180 and runs in the other direction  
  
"Come on now it won't be that bad I promise, in fact you might like it. Hell I know I will" I beg and reaching to grab her but only grazes her skirt.  
  
" I Truly doubt that" She retorts heading into the kitchen.  
  
"Is that a challenge"I asks "Oh how I love a challenge" I say gleeming at the out come.  
  
"Shit the back door is locked" she curses and spins around looking for...  
  
"Looking for these" I say jingling the keys in the air tautingly.  
  
"Please listen to me, Yueseke there is something I need to tell you" She say back pressed against the unfouturatly locked back door  
  
"Goctha" I teased as I place one hand on each side of her head. Glazing in to her eye a weird filling comes over me. Like I knew her from somewhere. She reminded me of someone asd the way she just stood there she looking through those black rim glasses like a trapped fox. A fox. A fox, like a fox. "Wait a minute." I say backing up a little.  
  
Vicki smiles and leans abit foward "What ever could be wrong, I thought you wanted to catch me and have your way with me" she say tauntingly  
  
"You just remind my of someone that that all" I say looking down. Damn she has a nice ass but she sure is as flat as a board not that I mind but...my thoughs trail off. Her lips were against my ear and her sweet scent was dancing in my mind she smelt like roses. Here comes that feeling again that I know this girl.  
  
"Yusuke want you to feel something." she whispers softly in my ear.  
  
My mind was racing I could barely contain my self I could barely talk all I could do is nod.   
  
"Do you really want to feel it"  
  
I nod and mummble, " Mmm hmm"  
  
OK " she giggles taking my wrist as she spins me around so now my back in againt the wall and she pins my hands over my head.  
  
"You are a playful one" I muse  
  
"More than you know, more than you know" she coos  
  
I felt a strange but very familar energy rising from her. Did her eyes color just turn a slight bit on the golden side. I close my eyes to focus my thoughts about being secuded by this beautiful creature, but questions keep bombarding my mind. How in the hell is she able to hold my arms over my hand? Is she buttoning my shirt? I try to move my arms. I try again. Why can't I move? How is she holding both of my arms above my head with one fucking hand?  
  
"So ningen you want to play?"  
  
Shit did she just call me a ningen the only time I am called a nigen is when...this girls a deamon how could I be so foolish. I can't even fire my rei gun if I do all I would do is make a hole in the ceiling.   
  
"So do you still want to feel it?" she asks mockly  
  
I shook my head but braced myself for what ever this crazied demon might do to me. I start to tremble.  
  
"Are you afraid of me? I am just a sweet little female exchange student alone with you, right"   
  
Then It hit me a huge wave of Youko ki slaps me right in the face.   
  
"Wait a minute" I stammer red hair, green eyes, rosesand a strong youko ki. "Kuso"I shout "Kurama you are so dead."  
  
Kurama kisses my nose the laughs,"So Yusuke, do you really think I have a nice ass"  
  
I push him away and punch my lightly in the arm. "When did you do all this and why?" pointing to his ensamble tugging at his shrit and his very short skirt and his ponytail.  
  
"Just an experiment" Kurama says with a smug smile."But don't worry I won't tell Kieko about us"than he wiinks and we laugh.   
  
"Well Yusuke it is getting a bit late, I really must be going my kassan is probably wondering where I am."  
  
"Yeah your right" I say"but you might want to change frist."  
  
Kurama looks down at himself and nods. He walks back into my kassan's room to put his own clothes back on. He shuts and locks the door.  
  
"Hey" I shout   
  
"I don't trust you"  
  
He finally come out of the room in his regular attire. He walks to the door in front of me. I could not help myself I had to look.  
  
"Yusuke." he says clamly  
  
'Yea"  
  
"Can we keep my identity a serect?" he turns back to ask.  
  
I nod and smile "Sure no problem. Think it would be fun to see the others reaction actually."  
  
He continued to the door opens it with out looking at me he says, "Yusuke".  
  
"hmmm"  
  
"Goodnight. And Yusuke"  
  
"g'night. What?"  
  
" Stop staring at my ass" then he leaves  
  
KURAMA POV  
  
Yusuke was easy too fool anything in a skirt is a potential target. I want a challenge. But who. I see a girl she is sitting in the grass beside a huge lake in the park. She has waist length platium blonde hair and a deep tan. Her eyes were pericing blue. The huge crystal which dangles from her slender neck seems to glow in the moonlight. She was beautiful and she didn't even notice me as I passed by. Not a even a small smile. Perfect 


	4. Kurama meets the perfect girl

DICLAIMERS- I own nothing. YuYu Hakusho or Disney  
  
SUMMARY- Kurama mets the girl  
  
RATING- G  
  
KURAMA POV  
  
Yusuke was easy too fool anything in a skirt is a potential target. I want a challenge. But who? I see a girl she is sitting in the grass beside a huge lake in the park her hand is hovering over the placid waters as her slender fingers tickle the surface making the pond giggle in delight. Her waist length platium blonde hair contrasted beautifully with her deeply tanned skin. Her eyes were pericing ice blue. A huge crystal dangles from her slender neck it seems to glow in the moonlight. She is beautiful. She would be my next victim.   
  
"Hello" I say causually stand a few feet from her.  
  
She barely looks up and says "Hi"   
  
"My name is Shuuichi, may I ask what your's is?" I say with one of my killer smile. The sort of smile that would makes any human girl weak in the knees and unable to answer any simply questions.   
  
She stood up and looked my up and down then replies bluntly, "You may call me Kida"   
  
"Very nice to meet you Kida"   
  
"Hmm, yes it is" she says as she turns and walks away.  
  
I stood there for a couple of minutes quite dumbfounded then I continued home. Thinking. Was I just...no way.  
  
I made it to the house of course that spitefully little fire deamon was in my tree, I should make the tree drop him. I walk into the house my plate was on the stove cover with a cloth. It was still warm enough to eat with out heating it up so I just took it up stairs to my room. At the window as I suspected was Hiei. He taps on he window I pretend not to know where that taping noise is coming from. He taps harder I keep playing dumb. He sends me a mental message 'get over here before I break the window'. Enough playing I think to myself as I surry over to the window. Hiei jumps in.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"I should have left you out there, but I love you to much even though you leave me to defend my self against a human boy and his unruley raging hormones" I say falling back on my bed clutching my pillow and sighing.  
  
"You can stop acting like a stuid ningen girl now, Kurama" he hisses throwing his cloak at me.  
  
Still wanting to mess with the gruff little deamon a bit more I say, "Oh shall I get undressed too, goody" clapping my hands and bouncing on the bed. I seductively crawl over to the edge of my bed and get right in his face and whisper,"shall I slip into something more comfortable."  
  
He puts his hand in my face and pushes me back I fall off the bed laughing. Still laughing I try spit out, "You should have seen your face when I asked if I should slip into something... more comfortable."  
  
I finally regained my compuser of course the the dark glares of my friend made it a bit harder to do. At least until he put his katana at my thorat and threated to slice my thoat, if I continue to giggle like a giddy little schoolgirl. Yep that worked the laughing stopped.  
  
"Hiei", I start "I met a girl at the park today I think she is new in town. Something bothers me about her though."  
  
HIEI POV  
  
Oh great here come the dramatic pause why in the world do I continue to torture myself with his games let me play along so I can get some rest "What"  
  
"Well when I spoke to her, her actions weren't normal"  
  
"She threated you"  
  
"No"  
  
"She attacked you"  
  
"No"  
  
Well hell I wonder what could be bothering him, then it hit me the girl did nothing and the fact she did nothing was bothering his youko pride. Makia greatest thief and self proclaimed sex god was ignored by a human girl. "So Kitsune, a girl finally doesn't want you, your poor shattered pride how will you ever show your silver tail one this gets out." I tease.  
  
"Baka, no one, I repeat no one ignores this for long." 


	5. Bedtime rituals

DISCLAIMERS- I own the little tail thing on the letter "Q" but not Yu Yu Hakusho ok so Idon't own the tail thing either  
  
RATING-PG  
  
SUMMARY- Nighttime ritual  
  
HIEI POV  
  
Dont get me wrong the kitsune isn't what I consider vain but he has a bit of trouble with the whole rejection thing. Simply because he has never been rejected. He has been sought after for pleasure or his immedate death but never once has he been blatenly ignored.   
  
Kurama just finished changing into his night clothes and is in the bathroom doing his night time ritual brush teeth wash face and then 'the hair.'  
  
"10, Hiei, 12"  
  
"hn"  
  
Walking out of the bathroom, "22, do you think, 27 I am 33 some..35 times39 too vain 42"  
  
He hangs his head upside down and continues, " I mean 46 I don't expect 48 everyone 52 to go completely 57 ga ga over 61 me" Flips hair back and chuckles at it extreme poofiness.  
  
"You don't fox?"  
  
"No I don't 61"  
  
"You siad 61 already think you are on stroke 63 now." I cant believe I am actual counting with him, lower my head then shaking it in shame  
  
"Thanks, 64 But to have 66 no reaction 69 at all now that 70 is weird 72"  
  
"Maybe, you weren't her type"  
  
"76 What? Pretty 79. Her type 84 or not she could 88 at least smiled 90" he huffed  
  
"Do forgive the foolish mortal Dionysus, but beauty is only skin deep"  
  
"92 Thank you Hiei 94 I am well aware of that. But I am also very smart 97and extremly mannerable 98 I am the whole package deal 99"  
  
As well as very modest I add mentally but say "Hn"  
  
"100" runninig his figers through his hair studing the ends " goodness I have a lot of split ends maybe I should trim them to...."  
  
"No, go to sleep baka. " I snap then I curl on top of his bed stealing the pillow to cover my head.  
  
"Fine" he say turning off the lights climbing under the covers resting his head on his arm because I have the pillow. "Hiei"  
  
"Grrr what?"  
  
"You forgot some thing"   
  
I remove my pillow from my head and glare at him thought gritting teeth I ask "What did I forget fox" know he is only going to say something 'Kuwabaraish' (1)  
  
"You didn't give me a goodnight kiss" he says with a pout   
  
"Baka"  
  
"Please I ways sleep better when kasan gives me a kiss" begging with big eyes  
  
"If I get you a good night kiss will you stop that inferno whine and go to sleep"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine, " I kiss my hand and smack his face" there a transfered kiss via my hand now shut the hell up."  
  
(1) the act of saying something extremly stupid. According to Hiei  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. 


	6. Getting ready

DISCLAIMER- Last I checked they haven't changed  
  
SUMMARY- Yusuke x Kurama x Hiei have a wild sexed filled threesome in the front lawn. No just kidding just kidding *running to get water for all the folks who just fainted.* All friendly fun.  
  
TITLE- Superman Syndrome  
  
RATING- G, because I only used the word ass one time, damnit make that twice. Aw hell fine PG   
  
KURAMA POV  
  
The warm morning air blows though my forever open window as the sun slowly creeps towards my eyes tring to blind me. I yawn. Do a fox strecth. Roll over to my back, swing my legs over the side of the bed and then sit up. I glance at the clock radio next to the bed 6:45, I wonder what time Hiei left this morning. I strecth both my arms up arch my back and throw my head back for my final strecth then I stand up and putter over to the bath room. Who shall I be today I ponder while looking in to the mirror as I wash my face green eyes peeping over the white washcloth. "Hmmm, well I really can't be Vicki seeing that I dont have any girls clothes, so I guess I am ....." my thouhgts were interupted by someone throwing rocks though my window and yelling my name at 7 in the morning. I run back to my roon to see what fool was outside and saw, "Yusuke" I whisper loudly  
  
" Hey, Kurama can Icome up" he asked already climbing the famous tree  
  
"Sure" I say sarcasticly as his last leg is thrown over the sill and into my room. He was carring a very large book bag. Knowing my friend I highly doubt 'books' were actual in the bag. He lookd around  
  
"So" he finally says after a moment "This is what Hiei sees when he visits you at night" I just smile, then point to the bag still in his hand to change the subject.  
  
"Oh this " he blurts " Yea, I found some more thing I though you, I mean 'Vicki' might want to wear." He dumps the contents on the bed. There are 3 pairs of shoes: white snekers, black mary janes, and a pair of patform laceup sandels. One white very thin sundress, with short sleeves and a open criss crossed back, that would might come down about mid thigh. A pair or red shorts, opps correction these would have been consider shorts if they had about 2more inches of material. "I don't think so" I say with one eye brow raised up as I throw the mirco sized fire red shorts at a laughing Yusuke.  
  
"What" he says trying to play innocent.  
  
A pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a long black skrit with two dangerouly high slits up both sides, and of couse my frist outfit complete with ponytail holder and glasses. "Thank you Yuseke" I say mentallly putting together a number of outfits in my mind.   
  
"So who will you be today?"  
  
"I haven't decided"Eventhough I had all these thing to be Vicki, I really hadn't made up my mind quite yet.  
  
" Good moring" the man on the radio booms "Here is your wheather sunny and the temp in the mid 90's"  
  
"I am Vicki" I say after hearing how hot it was going to be. I was some what eger to fill a breeze every once in a while up my dress, girls are so lucky. I notice Yusuke is staring at me with a strange expression. I quickly pop out of my daydream of cool breezes and dresses and say, "So, Yusuke what shall I wear?"  
  
"How in the hell should I know?"  
  
"Well you do have a girlfriend right, I am pretty sure she lets you pick out an outfit for her once in awhile"   
  
"Nope" he replies with a shrug, "She always says I would pick out something too short, too low cut or just too scandelous"  
  
I quickly remember the red shorts shook my head and took a deep breathe and say, "Well here is your chance to pick" with a small smirk I say " If I was a girl and I was your girlfrind what would you want me to wear?"  
  
"Hmm" he smiles " If you were actually a girl and my girlfriend I would want you to wear these" he says witha wide grin twirling the imfamous red short on his finger.  
  
I lean over to him and whiper n his ears "If I was a girl and your girl friend I would wear those shirt and a low cut middif tight shirt for you." then add in a little girls voice with a pout, "any time you wanted me too."  
  
"Really" he squeaked  
  
"No!" I shout punching his arm "You overly hornyed sex crazied ningen boy, now pick an decent outfit."  
  
"Ok, Ok the white sundress and the strap up sandels"  
  
"Thank you" I say then look at him  
  
"Hmm, oh sorry Kurama I guess I will be going. See you at the Midday Cafe" he wave goodbye and jumps out of the window landing with a "thunkit"  
  
"I am fine" He weakly calls back.  
  
7:30, It's getting late I think as I strip down to nothing and walk out of my room to the bathroom, then walk back because I forgot my special shampoo I keep in my room so my little brother doesn't use it all. I enter back in my room look on my desk pick up the bottle, then look up to see Hiei sitting on my window sill staring at me.  
  
"aaahhhhrrggh" I yelp as I hit the floor in a ball tring to hide myself as well as all personal parts.  
  
But instead of looking away he jumps off the window sill and comes running to me jerks me up by my forarm and checkes me over"What wrong fox, are you hurt" the little fire deamon asks with as much concern in his voice he could possible allow.  
  
I would have thought the whole thing to be sweet, but the blaring fact was I am completly nude and my best friend was getting too much of an eye full for my liking. I quickly spin around and high tail to the bathroom slamming the door then yelling back as clamly as possible. "No Hiei, I'm fine you just scared me that is all." Then I step into the shower to clean upand wash my hair. Once I am finished drying my body off I wrap a towel around my waist and walk back into my room, my hair is still very damp but not dripping. I walk up to Hiei with a huge smile.  
  
He looks up "What do you what fox?" he say with a gruff  
  
"Nothing really I just need a little help from you"  
  
"Spit it"  
  
"Well I wanted to wear my hair down, if I let it air dry it would get bushy which is fine normally but...  
  
"but today you want to be 'Vicki' right " he abruptly intrejectes  
  
I nod  
  
" So Kurama where in the wonderful plan do I come in?"  
  
"Could you just use your heat to dry my hair, while I brush it" By the evil death glares he is giving me I am very glad he is my friend and that he has a code about not killing his friends, because Inari knows I would have been killed thrice by all the black flame techniques. Instead he sits down on my bed and I slide over to him spin around and sit on the floor between his knees. " Ok you can start now, chop chop I don't have all day" I say clapping my hand together.   
  
He pokes my neck with a very hot finger and says, "Be good fox I might raise my temp a bit too high"  
  
I eep then spin around and say " If you burn a single hair on my head you will regret it." he just smile and lower the temp in his hands. He begins to dry my hair by running his fingers through it. The heat is very, very relaxing I close my eye and was about to drift off when "smack" he hits me in the forhead  
  
"Baka, don't get to comfy fox, and brush your hair" he says as he slams a brush into my hand.  
  
About 15 minutes and 3 smacks later we are done luck for me I have very long bangs to cover up my glowing red forehead. I jump up and run to the bath room my hair is completley straight my normal side locks are bend into the rest of my hair. My hair reachs 3 inches above my waist in the back. Quite pleased with the out come I thank Hiei who is stil giving my death glares for making him use his powers to dry my hair like some stupid ningen appliance. I slip my underwear on under my towel then disregard my towel walk over to the bed and throw on the white sundress. It is very loose it has short sleeves and a scoop neck it came mid thigh just like I thought it would I sit down to put on my sandels and Hiei walks up to me and rubs my leg. He looks at me. I already know what he is wondering how I lost the hair on my legs. I tell him some product called Nair. I finaly finsh lacing up my sandels and tie them in the back. I sit on the bed tapping my foot tring to build up the nerve to attemp to stand up.  
  
"Are you going to stand up or do I have to carry your sorry ass everywhere." Hiei asked with his arm croosed over his chest  
  
I lean forward place my hand on my thigh and start rocking to gain a bit of momentem then I striaght my legs and I am now stand "Hiei I am standing. Look look" I say with a huge smile on my face  
  
"Very ...good...fox.." he says slowly and a bit saracasticly, "Shall we try that thing called walking now"  
  
I look art him and think 'Yea I show you some walking I'll walk right over there and kick your little a...'  
  
"I would like to see you try" he bites back reading my mind  
  
I try to move my left foot but nothing happens, I try to move my right foot. It scoots across the floor a whole inch. So I try again with my left foot and it too moves a whole inch. Then my right another inch gained. My left two inches total. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right . Left. "See I told you I could walk" I say smuggly.  
  
"Fox, you are only one foot away from the bed and that took you 15sec just to get that far"  
  
I turn my head around to lok behind me "Hmm, this might take awhile"  
  
"I never worn sky shoes before but I have seen female ningens wear them and when they walk they always stick there butts out so maybe in order for the shoes to work, you have to stick you butt out too" Hiei says matter of factly. Then watched me to see if I will listen to his suggestion. Not wanting to hurt his feeling I stick my butt out and try walking, surprisingly it was easier. "swing your hips more" he yells. Happy that I was listen to his ideas. On cue I begin to swing my hips and walking in the heels became even easier. I stood more upright and walked all around my room with long hip swinging, butt sticking out, strides.  
  
"Hey fox, when you walk like that you look like that lady we saw talking to all those differnt guy in their car's that one night. The only difference is she had a lot more make-up than you"   
  
"Thank you" I say with a smile. Eventhough he just said I remind him of a hooker I know he meant it in a nice way. "OK, I think I got the hang of it." I say walking over to the door. I look over my shoulder and wink at Hiei and say "Lets go meet some people baby.". Inari was one my side kassan was not home. I hadn't yet to think of a good excuse to tell her if she saw her only son in a dress and high heels.   
  
We finally arrive at Midday Cafe. Yusuke is the frist to notice us he jumps out of his seat and come running over. "Hey I see you wore the dress and the heels" he squeaks in surprise both by the fact I am wearing them and by the shear fact that I am walking in them. He looks at my hair and put is hand in it and starts running his finger though it. "Very nice, honestly Kurama if didn't know it was you I truly wouldn't know it was you"  
  
"That is the whole idea" I replied before walking toward the rest of the gang. Feeling eye on ass again I stop and turn around. Yusuke walks up to my side.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Um, Hm"  
  
"Kurama you know you kind of walk like a......"  
  
"I already know." I cut in "And the name is Vicki, remember"  
  
He nods by the time we make it to the table all eyes are on us especially Kieko's. Yusuke introduces me to the gang telling them my name, where I am from and that I am staying at his house for the duration. Yep that last part kind of tipped Kieko over the edge I wasn't sure if she want to kill me now or torture me slowly. I shake everyones hand then something catches my eye.  
  
"Oh God" say barely auditable. Sitting three tables over are two ice blue eyes staring at me through platium bangs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew, that was a long one  
  
Yep I thnk I will end it here for now, but don't worry I be back soon  
  
I do want to say thank you so much for the reviews they always make my day. 


	7. Tickle you, tickle me

DISCLAIMER- Just in case any one was wondering Yu Yu Hakusho, you know the show and the characters, yes that one I don't own it. I also would like to thank Disney for letting me us one of their creations [big up to Mickey and the whole D-crew]  
  
RATING- STILL PG  
  
SUMMARY- Vicki picks on Hiei  
  
"Kida" I mummer to myself. Her intense gaze remains on me. Kuwabara pats me, none to gentely, on the back and says "Sit, Vicki join us"  
  
I cough a reply, " Sure, I would love to." Out of pure habit I take my usual seat right next to Hiei.  
  
Yukina's soft sweet voice chimes "Vicki, that is where Kurama always sit I am sure he will be here soon. I am I right Hiei?" All look towards Hiei  
  
"Hn, how should I know where Kurama is." then with a devilish look his proceeds" That crazied fox could be somewhere in a short dress and high ....Uuff" he coughs rubbing his side.  
  
I look at him poised for another quick jab to the ribs with my elbow, daring him to say more. For the time being his is quite.  
  
"Don't worry Yukina" Yusuke says" If Kurama shows up I am pretty sure Vicki will move over"  
  
The waiter comes over to get our orders. Everyone requests tea. Every one except me and Hiei. Hiei wants hot chocolate with so many marshmallow that stiring the cocoa would be a feat within itself. I ordered coffee because I was suppose to be from The united States and that what they drink over there, I think. I wonder what it taste like?  
  
No one was really talking to me because they really didn't know me sure small talk here and there about my family where I live the states, lucky for me I have a very good memory and just spuw some text book info and imbellish it to make it more believeable. They all nod, not know what the hell I was talking about. Hiei couldn't really talk to me because I wasn't Kurama even thought I could tell he really wanted to. Bored. bored bored bo..ohh I thought looking over at Hiei how could I torture the gruff little fire deamon in this more seemingly innocent form. My eyes light up and he quickly notices. He is waiting for me to do something, I look at him with complete innocence his eyes narrow not trusting my fascade one bit. I strectch then non playfully place my hand on his thigh. He looks at me with one eyebrow cocked up [A/N-yeah, I know you cant see his eyebrows because of the head band thingy covering the jagan but work with me people. Hmm I wonder does he even have eyebrows] I move my hand up higher, he grabs my wrist but doesn't say anything. Since I could no longer more my hand any more I decide to tickle him he starts to swirm in his chair.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Hiei?" I ask still ticking his leg  
  
"Yea, shrimp you are acting like you have fleas" Kuwabara say with a solitary laugh  
  
"Baka, no I am fine" trying his best to ease way from my hand without causing to much of a scene.   
  
I just tickle him more, knowing he is reading my mind I tell him if he wants me to stop he just has to say 'please'  
  
'Fat chance' he retorts placing his hand on my bare thigh shouting mentally 'Two can play this game' then he slide it up under my dress. 'And one of us is a lot more exposed.'  
  
"Eek" I epp when I notice how far up my skirt his hand really was. But my hand remained where it was I looking straight ahead pretending to ingulfed with the others conversation, I glance at him with the corner of my eye taughtingly.  
  
He smirks and say in a voice so low that only I can hear," So fox you wanna play." he begins to tap my inner thigh with his long finger nail I jump in my seat.   
  
"Ticklish?" he questions me but never looking directly at me.  
  
I remove my hand from his leg and wrap it around his waist to the other side putting my hand along his side right above his many belt fingers ready to attack tickle style. He flinches a bit but not enough to dislocate his hand postion. We lock eyes and have a mini stare off, then I say "Fist to laugh...."  
  
"Loses" he finishes.  
  
We start are secert war on each other. I cover my mouth with my hand and tuck my chin in. I fel the giggles coming on strong. Even though I had been tickling him he was still as stoned faced as ever. Then I vaugely remember where the spot was, I mentally counted two inches up and four back, nothing. I try four inches up and two inches foward, BINGO he twistes and wiggles. My eyes are being to water because I have been holding back my laughter, then ......  
  
"BAHWAHAAHAAA"  
  
"I win" I whisper  
  
"Tee Hee." "Teehee" after a couple of more giggles exscape Hiei's throat he notices everyone is staring at him mouths gapping and eyes wide.  
  
"You look like a buch of drowning fish" he says to all  
  
"What?" he steams  
  
"Nothing" Kieko stammers picking up the sugar packets to read the ingredents.  
  
"I'm fine" Botan barely gets out as she looks intensively in her purse for something.  
  
"Everything is good here" Yukina says with a bright smile  
  
"Were you just....ocuch"Kuwabara trys to say until Yusuke mighty shoe came in contact with the great one's shin.  
  
"Hey look our order is ready" Yusuke blurts as he points in the directin of the waitress.  
  
Everyone looks up to see if the waitress was truely coming. She was but before she made it to the table a certain some one stopped her and gave he a little note. Then whispers something in the waitresses ear they both look over in our direction. The waitress gets to our table, passes out everyones drink then leans down and gives me a notes. I open it up. Read it . look up and see twelve eyes staring at me. I smile and get up from the table. I walk too the back towards the bathroom like the note insturcted all eyes still on me. I stood there looking around when all of a sudden ahand grabs my arm and pulls me into a separate room I almost protest but my mouth was tooking over by heated lips and and a probing tounge, after a second my abilty to resit this onslaught of affection was gone. We finally broke and I was looking into those same ice blue eyes that dismissed me the day before.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
That is all for now. Yep Tatoosh you were right.  
  
I am happy every one is enjoying this story. KoorimeHiei thank you for your suggestions.  
  
sorry again it's such ashort chapter.  
  
as always please R+R tank too ;o) 


	8. Oh, just having some fun

DISCLAIMERS- I don't own @#$& !  
  
SUMMARY- Vicki's true nature come out.  
  
RATING- PG  
  
KURAMA POV  
  
I blink two times and say under my exhale,"Interesting". I approach this girl in pants and barely get a 'hello ' wear a dress and she practically jumps me. The over zealous girl steps back a bit to give me more room not much mind you. She says with a smile and slightly out of breath, "I am Kida".  
  
My youko side wanted to say, yea I know who you are. I am that red-haired guy you completly ignored last night, but we settle for a simply, "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you? For what?" she asks in complete confussion.   
  
"Now I know the name of the girl who kissed me, eventhough I think she should have told me before the act" I say with a quarter smile and slightly cocked head.  
  
" Gomen, I hope I didn't offend you" she whispers in a meek voice looking down at her nervously clenched hands.  
  
"No, not at all" her head pops back up. "In fact it was fun", I add. A smile blossoms on her face. I place one hand on her shoulder and one hand under her chin I slowly spin her around so that my back is against the exiting door. Lean in real close, she closes her eyes expecting a kiss, but I stop a breath away and say, "Bye" and back out of the room.  
  
She pops her eyes back open, pauses for a moment then reopens the door I just walked though, "Aren't you even going to tell me your name" she say as she reaches for my hand.  
  
"Why?" I ask as I spin back around to face her. "You kissed me. When I kiss you then you will find out my name." I spin back around then look over my shoulder and say with a full smile, "It is only fair." then gave her a small flash wave good bye.  
  
I round the next coner and pactically step on Hiei. Who was leaning against the wall. "What was all that about?" he asks looking back around the corner.  
  
I bend down to his level look him in his eyes and with a devilish smirk say" Come up to my room tonight and I'll show ya"   
  
"Hn" he says as he crosses his arms over his chest and turns his face away for my heavy gaze.  
  
I stand back up. I just love taughting him he is so predicably fun. I walk pass him ruffling his hair which he completely hates and call back to him,"Coming?"  
  
HIEI POV  
  
I hate when kurama does that so I even hate it more when he does it as Vicki. I run my finger though my hair trying to get it back to normal. Everyone think I just wake up and presto my hair is done. No, it takes time and a lot of finessing to make my hair stand up so perfectly not forgeting the fact that I don't use a whole bottle of superhold gel like some people do. As I walk hanging my head upside down still running my finger though my hair, a very tall platium blond walks by. I quickly stand up, she looks at me and smiles. I just stare at her and wonder to my self hy does she have Vicki scent surrounding her.  
  
I shake my head to drop the thought and start back to the table. Vicki is already there. When I finally sit down she is telling everyone she was kissed by Kida, I guess that was the name of the girl who smelt of Vicki.  
  
"Kida" Kuwabara says"Isn't that a girls name?" he then asks.  
  
I look at him and say, "I am suprised, you are not as dumb as you look"  
  
"Shut up shrimp, at least I am not going to lose my precious Yukina to another girl!"  
  
I wasn't sure what part of his babbling distrubed me more the fact he said Yukina was his, or the fact he thought Vicki was mine. I quickly glace over to Vicki trying not to meet her eyes because if i do I know she will do something. 'Shit' not quick enough. She gives a smile, no not the kind of smile that indicates I am just going to sit here and be polite and frendly. But that smile that forshadow the forthcoming of my utter embarassment. Vicki slides her chair even closer to me, crosses her legs draping the top one over my leg wraps one arm around my shoulder and purrs "He's right Hiei, you might have work harder a keeping me satisfied before I run off with that girl" then Vicki rests her chin on my shoulder and starts gentle blowing on my neck and ear. I keep saying to my self don't react if I stay perfectly still she will stop. Don't react not a movement not even a flinch, I am trying to keep my tempature and ki down to a normal level.  
  
"Would you really do that Vicki?" Kieko chimes. Vicki looks up and untwines herself from me. I think that was close and thank you Kieko. "You know go with a girl."  
  
Vicki smiles, I know that smile. Kieko is in for it now. Vicki leans over the table and gets two inches for Keiko's face and asks with half lit eyes "Why are you interested in me?" A small blush starts at the tip of her nose. " I am sure if ask Hiei nicely he will let me have some fun with you" with that comment the the blush that stated of as a small one just covering the tip of her nose just spread like a wildfire and her whole face is as red as her aggressor's hair.   
  
Most peple would have stopped here, but not that red head. She is quite relentless.   
  
"Don't worry Yusuke I am more than postive that Kieko won't mind if you join us." she says voice dripping with suggustiveness. "There will be more than enough room for you in the bed."  
  
If embarrassment was a diease, Vicki was the virus and the whole table was catching it. I turn around to look at the other patrons not that I was interested in there meger little lifes, I just didn't want to be on the list of people to getting bit by the "Vicki Virus". Then I notice everyone, well just the males were looking over at me or at least in my direction. I look to my left as see exactly what has gotten their attention. Vicki swaying her ass left to right. I didn't think she wasn't doing it on purpose to be suggestive. She forgot, just as Kurama always does, that when a youko is being mischeivous his tail wags, since Vicki didn'thave a tail she was more of less wagging what she had. Of course what she had was barely covered. I had to do something before these ningens start drooling on themselves. Of cousre it would be fun to watch thier girlfriend beat them into a cowering submission, for looking at another girl in the frist place. I look back over to the object of there attention and notice Vicki's swaying has gotten more intense even I was almost hypnotized by the movement. She is no longer kneeling in her chair, she is standing up. Her feet are more than shoulder with apart and she is shifting her weight from one foot to the other and back again, her flimsy dress is swaying like a pendulem with every movement. I tug on her skirt, she breakaway from her task of perverting the minds of the teenagers at the table and looks over her shoulder down her still swaying backide towards me. I say telepathially ' you are getting a lot of attention to your backside with all that tail wagging you are doing. She replys 'I know'. She sits back down in staddled postion both hands are resting on the front edge of the chair seat, her plams barely catch the hem of her dress, between her thighs. Her back is ached and her feet are hooked around the front legs of the chair. She begins to rock back and forth slowly in her chair. Very unlady like, but totally Youko. She scope the room giving a flash of fang to anyone who meet the green eyed gaze. 'What are you up to Youko?'  
  
'Nothing yet, but the day is young and this little fox wants to play'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the delay. I wonder what type of fun shall Vicki have? Thank you all so much for the reviews. Just a small side note I might write a fic based on my skit "I am the night". Well tanx again. 


	9. Youko and The Chocolate Factory

same disclaimers apply. A/N Vicki might seem OOC compared to Shuiichi, but he already has a establish life of perfection. Vicki is like an out let that allows him to be Youko with out the tail and ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What as that all about?" I ask Vicki straining my neck to look up at her because those shoes make her so tall.  
  
"Nothing, I was just having a little fun, plus you are always saying that I should start acting like my old self more, so I thought....."  
  
"So you thought it would be a good idea to attract every young ningen male with all those overtly sexual gestures"  
  
"Ah they may have been sexual, but you got to admit they were very youko like." she says with a wink.  
  
"Yes a little too much" I look over my shoulder "Vicki, I am not sure how fast you can run in heels but we are about to find out" I grab her hand and start running. The hormonily charged boys were closing in I had to think quickly. I turned down an alley and they follow close behind. "Oh yeah this is fun" I yell back sarcasticly to her. As she fought to stay on her feet as I pulled her down the dimmly lit trash filled alley way. I see a open door I run in yank her in and slam it close, I hear the lock mechanisim engage but think nothing of it I will just find another way out later. It was just me and Vicki in here so I had nothing to worry about. I am fine, but Vicki never having the chance to actual do a pactice run in high heels is somewhat out of breath. She rests against the door slide down to the floor and begain taking off those acursed heels.   
  
"I am never,I repeat I am never going to flirt with that many boys while wearing heels" she huffs as she toss her shoes and begins to rub her tired arches  
  
"Hn, I see you have learned your lesson fox." I say with a content smile  
  
"Sure have, next time I am wearing sneakers. Man, they are fast." she say wiping the small beads of sweat her brow as she lays her head back against the heavy metal door smiling.  
  
My smile fades, I instantly look around for a empty wall so I would have plenty space to bang my head repeatly against for actually thinking this female version of reincarnation of a fox spirit had learn a lesson. I couldn't find a single free spot. All I did see were a lot of boxes, we are in some type of storeroom. I could make out some letters on the boxes. One box had 'K CHO'. On another box 'NE MI. Yet another box showed the letters 'OCOLA'. I was tring to decifer the chopped up message when Vicki chime in.  
  
"Do you smell that Hiei" she says looking at me carefull keeping her head as still as possible so the fleeting smell could pass her nose once more. "I smell..."  
  
I try and put the letter together ' MIK CHOCOLA' What in the world is Mik and I have no godly idea what Choc....  
  
"...Chocolate" she screams jumping up and ripping open the frist box her hand touchs. I know I love chocolate but for some reason have this feeling that I really shouldn't be in the same room with Vicki when she comsumes large amouts of it ,but I can't remember why. I shrug my shoulders and join in on the binge. Things were going along great I just finshing eating about ten bars of chocolate with nuts now I am eating some white chocolate which kind of that the same as brown but a lot lighter. All of a sudden I feel something sticky oozing down my neck and back. A single trail of the slow flowing substance rolls down the middle of my forehead and over my nose. I lick the tip of my nose. At that very moment, I just remembered why I should have found an exscape route eariler. I slowing spin around praying to Irani that .... Why do I even ask that goddess for help she has the sickest humor of them all. Standing behind me with a empty chocolate syrup can and rose in hand ready to perice a other one openis a pointy ear twitching, golden eye gleaming , fluffy tail wagging Youko. "Eeeeeekkkkk" I scream, bit to much like a girl for my liking. I jump do a 180 in midair land and take off running.  
  
"Hiei" he calls to my back" You really should stop running"  
  
"Never" I yell back weaving in and out of boxes upon boxes of that deliciously dangerous sweet stuff. I find some stairs, I race to the top and across the metal bridge to the middle so I could have a birds eye view of the whole situation. I look down and see Youko Kurama just standing there, he looks up and smiles at me. He starts walk towards the stairs I just climbed. His figure is hidden behind some boxs but I can still see his tail slowly moving from side to side, as if he is in deep concentration. What in the world is he doing? I stand on the railing hoping the added hieght would help me see what was going on behind the tower of brown and white boxes, I strecth my neck risk falling and see.....not a damn thing. He turns around and starts walking towards the other set of steps. I can hear the steady sound of his foot steps as he meanders up the steal. I wait until he is half way up before I turn to run down the other side I look back and notice his is pace is a bit slower but his smile has gotten a lot wider as if he knows something. I quckly turn back around just in time to see a huge wall of thorns blocking my path. "Shit" I mumble under my breath as I skid to a stop. Unforuately not soon enough I get myself somewhat tangled in the small torn they are not poision they are just bothersome I turn up my heat to burn my out of their grasp. For a quick moment I thought about just burning my way though the wall of vegatation but then I notice how quickly it vines grew back and quickly changed my mind.   
  
He tilts his head to the side and asks with mocking concern "What wrong, my chocolate coated Fire demon, did your plans of exscape fail you"  
  
True my options were some what limited, who was I kidding I had two options 1) Face the Youko or 2) Jump for it. Either way I pretty much screwed. I trun around look over the side of the narrow metal bridge and then I jump over the railing. I land squarely on a tall tower of boxes. Not to bad I boast to myself until the tiny safe haven I was standing begins to sway. I try my best to steady it, my arms are sticking out, waving maddly the column sways left I lean right. It sways to the right I lean to left. The invetiable happens it falls. I crash the ground.  
  
"Hiei" is the last thing I heard Kurama yells before the runs down the stairs to check on me. I open my eyes briefly and see kitsune standing above me. "I told you not to run, fire baby"  
  
"Baka, don't call me that" I hissed.  
  
He picks me up like a sack of potatoes and tosses me over his shoulders. I am too tired, too scracthed up, and too covered with chocolate to fight back. 


	10. Getting home fast

Same disclaimers apply for this chapter just in case someone forgot I do not own these wonderful character, like a lot a writer I only own the right to put them in compromising postions. Yes, of course thank you much for the reviews. Shall we begin, this still is not completly YAOI. About the chocolate thing some folks like it on icecream some like it in milk, the Youko happens to like his on a warm body.  
  
VICKI POV  
  
"I found the door"  
  
"Hn, now you find the door" he says putting his tank top back on. " Are you back to normal now?"  
  
"Yes" I say to him if you mean normal by not Youko then yes. I hope he not too mad at me, at least this time I didn't rip his clothes however I did kind of lick his hair down.  
  
"Baka" he shouts "Why is my hair so damp?"  
  
"It's getting late, I need to get home before kassan does." I say then I go back to where he is and help him gather his stuff.   
  
"He looks at me and says "You've shrunk"  
  
"What?" I look down at my eat and realize that I don't have my shoes on. "Oh, I must have left them in the back, I'll be right back" I say running toward the back of the storehouse  
  
"If one drop of chocalate touchs your tongue you will lose it" he warns me as I walk past him.   
  
"Hai" I walk thought the area we were in before it is a total wreak. Boxes are toppeled over, half eaten chocolate bars are slinged every which way, and to top the whole choatic sence off there is a huge slowly dying mass af vine and thorns blocking the stair way entrance. I grab my shoes and am about to put them on when I here a man voice at the back door.  
  
"Who in the hell closed the door" one man says  
  
"Don't know, You still got the key right?" the another respondes  
  
"Yeah but I left it back in the truck."  
  
I sigh a breath of relief and start walking back to the front of the storehouse then I hear.  
  
"Aw, wait a sec man I gottem right here" the door unbolted and I just bolted. I dash past Hiei and grabed his are arm. "Time to go" I say as he franticly grabs his katana. The last thing I heard once out the store was a very loud scream and a stream of curse words that almost made Hiei blush. I did not stop running or dragging poor Hiei behind me until we rounded the corner. My feet wear flithy so I couldn't but on my shoes, but really did not want to walk all the way home without shoes.  
  
"Hiei" I say as pleasently as possible, "Can we walk thought the park so I can rinse my feet off in the lake?"  
  
"Hn" he says as he jump up into a tree on the outskirts of the park. He folds his arms behind his head leans back against the trunk and say "Make it quick."  
  
I run straight to the to the small pond and dip my feet into the cool water after I wash the grime off my feet I let them air dry for a couple of minutes. I glance over to Hiei who has jumped out of his perch and is talking to someone, I can't see who it is because a tree is blocking my view. What the.., that's a girl. Wait, no that's the girl, the girl who kissed me and what is she doing talking to Hiei. What did she just hand him and did she just kiss him and how come he is just letting her. What in the three worlds is going on. I was about to run over to see what was happening but if I just show up with out my shoes on Hiei would say I was just being nosey and I should mind my own bussiness. I try to quickly lace up my sandels. Stupid long laces. I have half the mind to lace them up half way them tye a really big bow in the front. I walk back to Hiei calmly as poosible. He look at my shoes and smirks.  
  
"I just didn't wait you to have to wait to long" I say looking around for the girl on the sly  
  
"She went that way" he points  
  
"Oh," I say "Who are you talking about? Was someone over here talking to you?" acting confused  
  
He smiles and says "No" and keeps walking.  
  
That tricky little devil. I can only chuckle because I lead my self right into that one. We continue to walk and as we need my house a car drove by and and inside the car was kassan. "Kassan" I yelled to Hiei as I ran across a yard and weave though clothesline yelling my apologies to the relaxing folks I may have brushed against, knocked down or even stepped on. I made it home in time Kassan had not drove up yet, I walk to the side door to let myself in. I run up stairs strip to nothing and run in to the bath room, run back to my room still naked because I realize that I can't leave the outfit on my bed she might notice. I see Hiei at the window I open the window throw him the clothes and tell him to put them somewhere then turn around and ran back to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and step in for a quick rinse off but the warm water complies me to stay a bit long. I wash my hair so it wouldn't be so striaght. Still thinking about my day I step out of the shower and dry off wrap the towel around my waist to cross the hall to get to my room. I absent mindedly drop my towel once I get into my room and start getting dressed it wasn't until I had already put my pants on did I realize Hiei had been sitting there the whole time..  
  
"So that is what Shuiichi looks like underneth, interesting" he smiles" See you later fox" then jumps from to window. 


	11. You saw what?

DISCLAIMERS- ooh ohh*Kuwabara franticly waves his hand in the air* I know, I know you own nothing.   
  
SUMMARY-Guess who sees 'Darlin' Vicki' ?  
  
"Kaasan, when did you you get home?" I say with an aire of surprise. I walk down the stairs drying my hair.  
  
"Just recently. How was your day I hope you weren't to bored with out me?" she jokes giving me a hug then playing with my still slightly damp hair. "You know Shuuichi, for a longest time I thought you were the only person in our whole city with hair this lovely and this red" She says as marvels at it's softness running her fingers though it one more time. "But, today I saw the most beauitful red headed girl in the world with the brighest green eyes. I swear if you had a twin it would look very much like her. She was walking along side a somewhat disgruteled young boy come to think of it I believe it was your little friend, you know the one who always wears black" she pause for a moment to recall his name. Her eyes brighten up as a lightbulb goes off in her mind and chimes, " Hiei. I have never seen him talk to anyone, beside you of course, I guess he was just waiting for the right girl. I do believe he is infacuated with the cute young red-head you should have seen the glances he was giving her and the looks she was giving him were just as playful. I truely think they would make a perfect little couple, what do you think Shuiichi?...Shuiichi...Goodness hold on.." She comes over to pat my back, "Are you ok"  
  
"*cough, hack,gasp* fine, fine*cough, cough* I guess my drink went down the wrong way"I say still tring to catch my breath as tears from almost chocking to death gather in my eyes.  
  
"Well" she continues "She was wearing a cute little sundress and if I had legs that long I would wear it too and a pair of sandels I myself might have a bit of trouble walking in, but do you know what I saw that young lady do in my rear view mirror..." "My goddness are you alright maybe you should sit down"  
  
"Thank you but I am alright now" I say pounding my chest to control yet another chocking fit brought on by mother's story. I wonder what did she see in her mirror? Does she know it was really me? Oh, I'm fine. What have I been doing? Nothing much just parading around town in dress, getting chased by hordes of boys. Why, you ask because I had this crazy idea. Oh, yeah I thought it would be fun to be someone eles for a whole day so why not be a girl. No not a plain, sit in the back of the room, minding my own business girl. Oh no the Youko in me wouldn't settle for that, I had to be the dance on stage, look at me, I can shake it girl.  
  
She intrupts my mental ranting,"Are you sure you are OK, 'cause I mean you are looking as pale as a ghost."  
  
"Ha Ha"I try to laugh. "No please continue."  
  
"Anyways this girl takes off running right though someones yard, like she saw her mother and was caught doing something she shouldn't have been." she laughs, I cringe. "It was quite amusing. I stopped by the neighbors house for a minute, before I came home, you know to see of she saw any one. And guess what?" she say hitting my shoulder smiling at me like this imformation is something I really want to hear.   
  
I smile and say "What kaasan" with so much enthusism I almost hurt myself.  
  
"She said, she saw the same girl run though our yard but lost sight of her when she went behind our house. Can you believe that," she says in amazement, "Your twin was running though our yard what are the chances of that happening." Better than you think mother, better than you think I say to myself. "You been home all day right, did you see any one?"  
  
"No." I say almost shouting, "But if I come across anyone fitting that description, you know me but in a dress, I will tell you."  
  
"Don't get smart." she says getting out of her seat to get a bite to eat, she playfully pushs my head to the side as she walks by.  
  
I get up to leave as I am walking out kaasan calls to me.  
  
"Why are you walking so differently did you hurt you back or somthing today?"  
  
Differently what did she mean by, Oh my god I have been struting around all day long in heels now I can't get my normal walk back. "Yea I hurt it a little bit" not completely lying I did kind of hurt it when I jumped over that small hedge. I attempt to take the wiggle out of my newly aquired walk and failed miserably.  
  
"My graceous Shuiichi, I am going to get some warm towels for your back right now, you get up stairs and lay down." she says walking to the kitchen.  
  
I walk up stairs slowly trying to make my body remember it's orginal stride by the time I get to my room I am finally able to walk like Kurama again. Mother comes in and sees that I am walking a whole lot better I tell her that the catch in my back must have worked it's way out. She just laughs telling me she isn't too suprised because she has never seen me hurt for very long. She bends over to give me a kiss. She walks out the door and looks back into my room saying, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour, it would have been done earlier but my resident chef was on hiatius." she smiles at me.  
  
"Gomen, kaasan" I call to her as I get up to rush downstairs with all that has happenend today I completly forgot about dinner. When I get to the kitchen, she put her hand out to stop me and points her finger back toward the living room and says, "Out."  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts young man, if I want to cook dinner, I am going to do it. Please don't make me have to put you on punishment. All the ladies at the shop would be like 'What! Our little Shuiichi on punishment whatever did that angel do?' and how would it look if I had to tell them 'He wouldn't let me cook dinner.'"  
  
"I would hate to make you look bad so I will reluctantly go upstairs and rest" I sigh dramaticly holding on to the fridge, saying "Goodbye pots I won't be using you today, Goodbye spices maybe I'll season with you another day. Goodbye.......umgnhg"  
  
She throws a dish towel at my head and yells "Baka, get out of here and go up stairs"   
  
I turn and run, she laughs at my over acting. I jog up stairs and think what a day. I look at the clock and realize it wasn't quite over. The phone rings, kaasan anwers it. I hear her say "Yes he is here wait one minute while I get him."  
  
"I got it kaasan" I yell before she has a chance to call me.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Kurama, the girls were thinking about going out to the club and they were wondering if you want to come?  
  
"Two questions, Yusuke. Frist how are we going to get in the club with no ID second who are you inviting me or Vicki?  
  
"I can answer your frist question if you tell me who you want to be"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Let just say if you come as Vicki getting in to a club would not be a problem."  
  
"I see you plan to exploit me so that you all can have a good time."  
  
"No, I mean if you don't...."  
  
"Just kidding, sounds fun count Vicki in."  
  
"Great, thanks Kurama."  
  
"One more consern, How are we getting there and how am I going to get out of the house."  
  
" is driving and just tell your mom you are going to spend the night over my house."   
  
" I see you thought of everything."  
  
"I am the leader that is my job. See you around ten, and bring Hiei with you he should be at your window by then"  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
"Ja"  
  
I walk back to my room and lay on my bed spin around so my head is hangs off edge upside down. I see the book bag under my desk that Yusuke had brought earlier. What am I going to wear? 


	12. Let's go to Yusuke's

"Dinner time Shuu-chan" Kassan calls to me teasingly.   
  
"I be right down"  
  
I really am not that hungry in fact my stomach just did five back flips when I just tought about eating, but I can't go downstairs and say " I am sorry kaasan I can't eat right now because I already had about 10 lbs of chocolate and one chocolate covered deamon, must watch my figure you know if I plan to get into that little dress tonight." so, instead I say a silent prayer to keep my food down and head downstairs.  
  
During dinner I ask "Kaasan, Yusukes need a little help from me and he was wondering if I could help him tonight." Well it wasn't a lie. He did need my help 'getting in to a club', plus I never stated what he need help with.  
  
"Of course you can, in fact why don't you pack a bag and spend the night there that way you have to rush back home." she answers and suggests  
  
Caught completely off guard "TTThank you" I studder. Hmm that was easy enough. I make my way through dinner, well at least must of it and then excuse my self to get ready to 'help' my dear friend Yusuke.  
  
"Shuuichi" she call to me,"I hope you don't mind but my friend is visiting her family in town and since you are going over Yusuke's I decided to stay over there with them. I will call you in the morning" she kisses me grabs her purse. She turns back around and smiles then says "Thank you for cleaning up the kitchen for me" and takes her leave.  
  
I look around it not to bad I will be done in about 15 minutes. I clear the table wrapping up the remaining food. I wash, dry and put away the dishes. I wipe off all the tables and shake out the mats. Sweep the floor place the flower arangement back on the table along with a few other things, look around,"Done" I pronounce with a nod and head up stairs.   
  
I lay on my bed reading a book. I am intrupted by the familuar sound of taping on my window. I look up and and see my favorite color. Red. I motion him to come in, he just taps on the window again, I swear he like a vampire he won't come in until he is properly invited. I get up and walk over to the obiviosly unlocked window and raise it. "Please do come in Vlad. (1)" I say with a deep bow.  
  
"Hn" he snorts climbing into my room he removes his cloak shoes and leans his ever present sword against the wall. He returns to his favorite little spot a 4 inch space, my window sill.   
  
"Hiei, I was wondering" I begin once he is settled  
  
"No"  
  
"I haven't even asked you anything yet"  
  
"Fine ask, then I will say no"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a club" I say with smile and a lot of hope.  
  
  
  
POV HIEI  
  
"Why?" I swear if he say because it will be 'fun' I will beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Because it will be", he pauses noticing the deathglare aimed at him, "interesting" he finally spills out.  
  
"Hn" I retort. I lean back and close my eyes. Like I even have a chance he can be very persistant when he wants something. I guess some habits are harder to break. There is an old saying in back home, "The Youko always gets what he wants." His means of getting what he wants has changed a bit , but the end result is the same. I start to rub my temples, dreading the night's events and close my eyes "What time?" I growl through gritted teeth.  
  
"As soon as I get my stuff packed, we going over to Yusuke's. Shizuru is driving us there?" he pratically sings  
  
"Whatever, just wake me when you are ready fox"  
  
I lean back again on the window sill, it usually is fairly comfortable but right now, I want something more....I look aound.....more softer. I jump on the bed streatch out and yawn then blink my eyes . "Don't even say it" I snap.  
  
"Meow" he whispers. I chuck a pillow at his head to stiffle his ridiculous giggling and to knock that ' oh, you look so cute' expression off his face.  
  
"Hiei, where did you put my dress?"  
  
"Why, do you plan on wearing it to night? I shoved it in a tree hole. The shoes are in the bucket next to your garden."  
  
"I sort of forgot to tell you they kind of want me to go as Vicki?" he reply with a meek smile as he awaits nervously for a onslaught of negitive remarks.  
  
"Well, we do have to get in to the club, and Vicki is our best ticket in." He just smiles and nods and proceeds to get his stuff ready. I rest, after about an 2 hours he finally decides what he plans to wear tonight, well he narrows it down between two choices. "God" I mummble to my self, "he is just like a woman." I lay me head back down and reclose my eye. "What are you doing?" I question as I pop my head up after hearing the distict sound of ripping material. I frist check to make sure Kurama wasn't sporting a set of fluffy ears and then I check to make sure I was still in possion of all my clothes and they were in tact.   
  
"I am making a few alterations to this long black skirt, I plan to turn it into a two peice set." He answers "Don't worry I shall be finished in about one hour, so go back to sleep because I am not sure what time we will be getting back from the club." He looks over to the clock and says " right now it is 7:48, we'll be out of here well before 9."  
  
I lay my head back down and drift off to sleep once more, to the whrilling sound of the clothes making machine.  
  
POV KURAMA  
  
Oh, look he is sleeping so soundly, I walk right next to him and kneel next to his face. I look at him he just looks so peaceful when he sleeps, infact I almost hate to do this. With a evil grin, stand up walk to the far side of my room. Turn around step over to left and back a little to the right line myself up just so, then run, jump and do a sumo splash on the bed right next to him.  
  
"ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz.....What the....uhump.....ahhhgrrrah" he falls off the bed and jumps up off the floor gets into a fight stance. I am trying so hard not to laugh. I am still laying on the bed face down, pretending that I am asleep  
  
"Baka kitsune" shouts "I know your not sleeping." he walks over to the beg grabs my ankle and drags me off the bed. Then begins to pummle me with a pillow.  
  
"Ok, OK" I pant out though my laughter " I give, I give" he stops the feather beating. I stand up, grab him and body slam him on the bed then I run for the bathroom to hide. I almost get there too, damn his speed. He trips me pins both of my arms behind my back chicken wing style and then sits on my lower back. Using his legs to keep my arms at my sides he over laps my forearms and holds one arm down with one hand. With the free hand he starts tapping me in the head with his fingernail saying, "I let my guard down for one minute and what happens. I get attacked by some insane fox boy. I let you get up and what happens. You attack me again. Obviously I am being far to leanant, it's time to fight dirty."  
  
"Please, Hiei no....Haaa haaa haaa aahhhaaaa....stop stop " I start squirming on the ground trying to get free.  
  
"Say it"  
  
"I am the best"  
  
"Nope, Wrong"  
  
"Haaaa haaa haaaaaahhhaa" I gasps for air "aahhaaaa...acckkk*cough cough* haaaa haaa" *gasp* "ok ok OK" he stops the tickle attack and awaits the correct responses, "You win"  
  
"And" he adds while angling my arm further up.  
  
"Ow, oww. I will not attack you again."  
  
"Very good fox" he pats me on the head and gets off my back.  
  
I want to say 'SUCKER' and run but it is getting late and we do need to get over to Yusukes. I pack my outfit along with some other assecories, and head out the door. Hiei takes his normal route, the window and meets me out front on the street.  
  
(1)- Vlad Tepes aka "Vlad the Impaler" was the real prince Dracula.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-  
  
Ok, HELP what type of club shall they go to? Oh yeah, REAR and of course thank you. 


	13. Tattoos, chains, and black skirts

DISCLAIMERS- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I had a pretty rock but a stupid bird stole it. I had freedom of speech but FF.net took that away when they put a ban on my account. I do not own the letters KUCF but I do own the right to use them in any order I see fit.  
  
RATING- PG 13  
  
~A/N I am going to attempt upload this chapter again. I try to upload but was banned for some reason. Why I don't know no one tells me anything. I thought I was being such a good girl no plagerism no extremly graphic sex scenes no posting the same story twice. My only vice is swearing but I highly doubt deamons shout "Gosh darnit" when they are mad.(alright. I am done venting, time for the next chapter woo hoo!) Anyways, don't forget to R.E.A.R.  
  
POV HIEI  
  
I peek over at Kurama, the fox has been mighty quiet thus far. I wonder, what is he thinking about. Knowing his mind it could be anything from sloving the mathmatical equation of a perfect hypercube to who shall I seduce today.   
  
"Hhmm" Kurama closes his eyes, "The air is so thick and warm, It reminds me of all warm nights and warm body in Makia." He looks over to me with a small grin, "Speaking of warm body...  
  
"Hn, baka" He just laughs  
  
Well, so much for the the mathamatical theory, I shake my head. I see the Urameshi's residence up ahead. The dark haired rowdy teenager is sitting outside on his front stoop also enjoying the night air, but probably not as much as Kurama. I glace over at Kurama still reminiscing his days of yore, eyes are still hazy, yep not as much as Kurama.  
  
"About time you got here I was getting a little bit worried, I saw your mom drive by about 2 hours ago." Yusuke shouts to us as we walk up. "What were you two up to anyways?" He looks and see Kurama "Hey! Where's Vicki?"  
  
"She is in the bag." I say holding up the duffle bag Kurama had flung across his shoulder.  
  
"Nani? Kurama" Yusuke tries to whisper,"Does, he *motioning to me* know about you really being Vicki?"  
  
Before Kurama could even answer I exlclaim, "What!? Are you telling me that the red head girl with the green eyes, who happens to be the same hieght as Kurama and smell like she was born and raised in a f*cking (A/N I hate, hate with a sweet passion editing what come out a charaters mouth) rose brush is really Kurama."  
  
"Yes, he knows." Kurama says with his trademark smile. I just roll my eyes and push pass him to get into the house afraid the aire of stupidity might infect my mind. They both soon follow.  
  
"So, what in the bag?" Yusuke says as he dumps it on the living room floor. They sit cross leg.  
  
"Just a few thing I thought I might wear tonight." he chirps get on his knees grabs a couple of items, spins around jumps up and almost skips into the back room shouting back "I going to try these on, so tell me what you think when I come out." I do belive the estrogen level just rose 3 notches in the house. We wait and wait and wait.  
  
"Just because you are dresing up as a girl, fox doesn't mean you have too take as long as one to get dress." I grummble getting up. "Hurry the hell up kitsune!" I shout as I walk back to the room to see what in the world is taking so long. I knock on the door simply because I don't want to hear the 'You need to respect other people's privacy, Hiei blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda speech' trust me once was enough and twice was torture.   
  
"Come in" He say in a muffled voice. I walk in and he is in the middle of the room with his arms stuck over his head and a black shirt or something encasing his upper chest,arms and face. He bends over to see who it is. "Hiei, thank goodness, I am kind of stuck" he states the oh so obvious as he does this wiggle, spin, and gyranting thing with his upper body hoping the inertia of his movement will dislodge his sauaged pack body. To our amazement it did not. Once he stood still, I walk over to him and grab the cloth ward. His chest is covered in a light sweat for all that stuggling.  
  
"Hiei" He says from behind the black veil"Please don't...."  
  
I grab two handfuls of material and rrrrrriiiiippppp!  
  
"..rip it" he continues with a sigh as the garment falls off his upper body and to the floor.  
  
Yusuke opens the door and sees: Kurama without a shirt hair tossled and glissening with sweat. Me with one hand inside Kurama's wasitband tugging it slighly, trying to figure out how he got it to stay togeter with four sliver chains.   
  
He slaps my hand not because I am playing in his skirt but because he is mad and when he is pissed off no one is allowed to touch him. We both look up simataniuosly. "I am not even going to ask" he utters shaking his head, backing out of the room and closing the door.  
  
We walk out. Kurama is craddling his torn top in his arms and I was tring not to look guilty. "Now what am I going to wear?" he almost whines.  
  
"You asked me to help you. You are out aren't you?"  
  
He shakes the destroyed top and say sarcastically "Yes I am Hiei, thank you Doctor Delicate"  
  
"Hn"  
  
He storms over to the couch and throws himself on it with a huff, and starts pouting. Resisting the urge to go over there to either cheer him up or slap his face I could quite decide which on I wanted to do more. Yusuke made the frist move. "Look Kurama tell me what do you need to fix your outfit."  
  
"Besides a miracle." he snaps "I'm sorry, if I had a sewing machine I could mend it into something."  
  
"Very well I think Kaasan has one in the closet." the darked hair teenage say with a smile.  
  
Kurama is estatic he dusts of the extremly old and never used machine.  
  
"Are you now over you little hissy fit." I say arms crossed over my chest sitting on the window sill.  
  
"Naaahhh, Baka!" he says sticking out his tongue at me.  
  
I quickly jump up and flit over to where he is and grab it.  
  
"Thiei bleazze la go ahf my ton."  
  
"Mind your manners fox or I will do more then grab your toungue next time." I say giving his tongue a last quick tug before releasing it.  
  
"Now, Hiei," Yusuke says as he walks up to me putting his hand on my shoulder,"Is that any way to treat your date."  
  
"If my date is going to Vicki then" I ponder for a quick moment and reply "most definatly" Yusuke hand drops of my shoulder and I walk back to the window sill and wait.  
  
"The time is now 10:30", I push the button again. The machine chimes "The time is now 10:30" I push it 30 times more on the 31st push the machine chimes "The time is now 10:31." One minute down. I look around sigh and many more to go. I want to tell Kurama step up the pace a bit but I figure if I start being nice right now by the time we get to the club his other identity would have forgotten at least forgiven me about the whole ripped shirt thing (~I've ripped my pants, Spongebob Squarepants~ lol sorry back to the story) because a angry Youko is not a good thing they can make your life a living hell. I know I will use my charm, I jump up walk over to Kurama who is steadly sewing and by the looks of it is almost done and by the smile forming on his lips is quite pleased with the results. "Kitsune, even if you act foolish tonight, I promise not to kill you." His lower jaw drops open. I walk away 'yep' I think to my self 'my charm is so thick even that fox is in awe'  
  
"OK Hiei I will forgive you for ripping my shirt if you do something for me." He pushes himself from the machine and walks over to his pile of belongings Yusuke has so wonderfully dumped on the floor, and fishes out a pack of body paint pens. He walks over to me and says "Draw a tattoo on my back, Hiei" I open my mouth to protest but I am cut off "I already now you can draw plus it will make me happy, and when I happy things always turn out better for you." He smiles as he lowers himself to the ground. I nod and kneel beside him. I inspect my canvas, open the package of pens and start drawing with my speed it was done in about five minutes. I smack Kurama and say "Get up fox"  
  
"Oww" Kurama says rubbing the back of his head. "You're done, thank you so much" he jumps up and dashes to the back room and gets ready.  
  
"Yusuke" he yells "may I borrow some of your hair gel."  
  
"Sure there should be some in the dresser, help yourself."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
POV VICKI  
  
I already have my skirt on. I simply readjust the sides making sure the slits are in place the silver chains that appear to hold the side together are a bit icy when they brush up against my bare thighs. I slip the revamped top over my head, perfect fit. The bottom egde resembles a W my bellybutton peeks out, the idea of sewing two diamonds together was pefect it went better with the skirt then the other top ever did. "Thank you Hiei." I say but not loud enough for him to hear as I hook the three paralell silver chain that cross my back. "Eeeekk, thats cold" I shrill when the cold chain bump against my back. The chains barely obstuct the black dragon Hiei has draw on my back. It's has red eyes, golden wings and golden claws. Clinched in it's jaws is a blood red rose. Ok I am all dressed now for the hair. I did want to wear I down and striaght again, but only one favor a day with Hiei. So I opt for a very clean slick back pony tail. I open Yusuke's imfamous steel hold gel and scoop out some. I run it though my hair and say a small prayer to ensure I will be able to wash it out later. Don't get me wrong I think Yusuke is a awesome guy, but I rather like the fact my hair actually moves when I do. I tightly wrap a leather band around the base of the pony tail. I comb my bangs down. Snap a 1/2 inch leather metal studded chocker around my neck and wrap a silver band around my upper arm. Lace up my new pair of black mid calf sneaker boots. Rub some rose scented oil on my legs, arms belly and any place not covered by material. Take a glance at the mirror turn around and think 'I got to cut back on them desserts, I'm getting to much junk in this truck' I pat my ass and tug my skirt down and head out to the living room. I walk in the room with so much attitude I swear I can hear my own theme music playing. "So what do you think?" I say spinning around.  
  
Yusuke mouth is wide open and Hiei slight upward curl on his lips showning his fang told me one thing. I look good, damn good. I can't wait until I get to the club. I walk over to Yusuke. I almost laugh out loud, but I can't help smirking. He had the same goofy expression on his face when he frist saw me, "Cute." I say and tap his jaw up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok like I said earlier I am very sorry for the delay, I already have the next chapter finished. Thank you for being patient. TTFN and hugs to all that kept checking back. 


	14. Ridin' shotgun

DISCLAIMERS- Still haven't came up with a descent plan to enable me to own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I found that stupid bird and got my rock back. *hold it up,* Everyone "ohhh, ahhhh, oooo" *I sneeze and drop the rock down a rabbit hole.* Nooooo  
  
RATING-PG 13 (Be wared this chapter has a lot of hint of YAOI but like I said before it is all in fun.)  
  
VICKI POV  
  
Yusuke has finally regained the ability to move and speak again. They are both outside waiting once again for me, I put on a few polishing touches.  
  
"Let's go." Hiei finally bellows.   
  
"So how are we going to ...." but before I finish my sentence, I walk out, shut the front door and see Yusuke sitting in his kaasan's idling car with Hiei in the back seat.  
  
"Come on" he shout banging the car door from the drivers side.  
  
I wonder when did Yusuke learn how to drive as I fasten my belt (A/N saftey frist). I was going to sit in the back with Hiei but he said that he didn't trust me. It wasn't until he took out that big knife of his I hopped my happy ass in the front seat. I know he would never kill me but that mean little deamon would think twice about cutting me.  
  
"Wow, Yusuke I didn't know that you could dr...."  
  
I almost bite my tongue off as the car luches foward, shakes and then stall out. "Mmhh Kurama what did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, Nothing at all" I say shaking my head. He restarts the car. We lurch, buck,shake,stall out twice, and grind every gear possible just to make it to the main street. I look out the window holding my neck fearing I have a severe case of whiplash. We sat at that stop sign for Koenma knows how long, finally all the traffic cleared. He slowly pulled out on to the main strecth. I braced my self, suprisingly he was finally driving somewhat smoothly, of course that grinding noise he made everytime he changed gears was a little bit unnerving.  
  
*Squeaky, squeakit* "Yes, oh yes" Hiei moans from the behind me. I try to see what in the world he is doing in the mirror but it is just to dark.  
  
*Squeaky, squeakit, squeaka, squeak* "What's my name? What's my name?" *Thump, thump, thump, squeak , squeak, smack* "Oh, oh oooh, say my name *smack*, say it" he growls *smack*. The car hits a pothole in the road *bang* "Ow"   
  
I have ben trying to see into the backseat the whole time, when I heard him say "Ow" I flick on the lights partically blinding Yusuke in the process. I look in the back seat and see Hiei crumppled on the floor without shoes I guess he fell off his seat when the car hit the pothole. The back window is fogged up and his footprints are all over it, "What in three world are you doing back here?"  
  
He slide back into his seat looks directly in my eyes and says, "I'm just doing what everybody does in the back seat this spacios" He cocks his head to the side, "of course" he continues "I hear it is a lot more fun if two people are involved" I raise my eye brow and smirk, he shakes his head and taps the hilt of his katana with his finger nail. I turn around and glance at him in the rearveiw mirror as we pass under a street light. The breif light, illuminates the back seat momentarily on his face is a smile. This IS giong to be one very fun night, I think to myself leaning back into my chair and close my eyes. The car stops.  
  
"We are here." Yusuke tells us as he removes the keys from the ignition.   
  
"Hey, there's Kuwabara, Shuzara, Kieko, and Yukina," he calls though the open car door to the another teens who are louging on their car. We get out and look around the place is huge and the parking lot is packed. We walk over to our friends.  
  
"So this is Vicki?" Shizuru say exhaling a cloud of smoke. She looks me up and down then declares with a smirk "You truly are a fox." A small blush colors my face. She then turns to Hiei and states " I assume she is your seeing that you have placed your mark on her back." inspecting the exquisite art work on Vicki exposed dorsum.   
  
"Hn" he retorts as he grabs my arm "I am the only one who can control this litte 'fox'." He lead my to the line, everyone but Shuzuru follows suit.  
  
"I bet you are" she declares though another cloud of smoke before flicking her cigarette to the ground and steping on it as she walks to join us. We walk towards the main building and slam right into a massive line. The tail of it seemed to wrap around back and off to the distance. We all trudge to the end of the line. We finally reach it, I've known treks in Makia that have been shorter, I look around and exhaled abuptly blowing my bang up in slight disgust. 'This is going to take forever.' I hate waiting and after 10 minutes I was getting a bit impatient.   
  
"You are getting a little antsy aren't you Vicki." the fire deamons notes.  
  
"I hate waiting."  
  
"Then, why don't you use your short skirt and your belly shirt to get what you want" he says play with my chains on my skirt still amazed how it keeps my outfit together.  
  
"Fine" I say grabing his hand and strut to another entrance gaurded by a lone bouncer, the other follow a few steps behind. I walk up to him.   
  
"What do you want red" the muscle bond tight shirt wearing gruff man growled. 'Goody, a super buffed Hiei' I thought this will be fun.  
  
"I want to get in." I say smoothly   
  
"You and everyone eles, now you can get to the back of the line." he retorts coldly.  
  
"Tie me up and make me" I say then I slowly walk up to him and whisper a couple of erotic promises in his ear. I lick his cheek and bite his ear. His mouth gapes open he fumbles for a moment then unlocks the door. I lean against it holding it open for the others he barely notices them going by he was to occupied ravishing my form with his eyes. Hiei was the last to enter.   
  
He looks the bouncer up and down flashes his fangs with a wicked little smile, then grabs my waist band with one hand pulling me inside and closing the metal door with the other one. "Bye" I chime before the door slams.  
  
Yusuke walks over to me and shakes his head smiling, "I don't even want to know what you said, but it must have been pretty damn impressive because we got in free plus didn't have to stand in line."  
  
Kieko starts to blush. Kuwabara aimlessly looks around trying his best not to stare a me. Yukina is far too busy looking at all the different people walking around, to even care how she got in she was just happy she was in, the bright smile on her face revieled that instantly. The plusating music and the allure of the night drew them deeper into the club. The hallway was flanked with three different rooms and at the end was a foyer. Once everyone wandered away, Hiei gives me the once over,then asks "What did you promise?"  
  
"Nothing the Youko hasn't done in the past", I reply walking away. "Just a slight variation in the postions" I purr with a wink as I look back over my shoulder.  
  
He quickly grabs my arm, pulls me down and whispers, "Don't play to much tonight fox, that dragon on your back can only protect you so much."  
  
"Gomen, tousan" I say with a pout. I tap the tip of his nose and quietly retort "I promise not to be too bad." I stand up spin around and walk away with a small wiggle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope everyone remember to R.E.A.R. (for all new comers it means Read Enjoy And Review)  
  
OK- now i need some songs, they got to dance to something. I already have two in mind but I do need a couple more. Anything is fine because the club they are in has 4 different sections. Yes a club like that exist in Pensacola. FUN FUN FUN. If you do give me a song I need the artist as well. Thanks again. 


	15. dance hall dance

DISCLAIMER- What? Oh my God! No, No (screams) It can't be true. It can't be true. I don't own them. *phones lawyer* oops I guess I don't   
  
SUMMARY- Dance, Dance, Dance  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
I watch the red haired fox demon strut away down the coridor. I shake my head and wonder, 'how in the hell did I get myself into this situation.' Frist, I am at a ningen gathering place filled to the hilt with the annoying lifeform we call human. Secondly, my date is my best friend who happens to be a boy. Whom I might add is sporting a skirt with two dangerously high spilts and a belly shirt. A huge black dragon tattoo, and the leather collar which I do like unfortunatly it did not come with a leash.   
  
"Well" Vicki says with a small and totally devious smile, "Shall we check the place out or shall we have our own personal party right here in the hall?"  
  
I walk up to her and place my arm around her waist. "Kitsune, do not get any ideas, I am only holding on to you so I can reduce the amount of people I willl have to fight just to get you back home"  
  
"Oh," she bends down "Then I can assume you will be accompaning me all night long?" she says smoothly while playing with my ear.  
  
I did not answer I just roll my eyes. "Baka."  
  
She laughs, "You only say that because you love me so much, baby." We walk around the huge establishment, of course the ever so inquisitive Vicki had to investagating every single door she came arcoss. The words DO NOT ENTER, and a heavily bolted door seemly did not mean a thing to her. We walk in on more people engaged in some comprising act then I thought possible.   
  
"If you open one more door" I warn "And I see another naked body part in the air. Someone is going to get their feeling hurt." I snort giving a completely immuned kitsune a very non-effective glare.  
  
"Oh, lookie fire baby " she says with a surprised voice, " Another door, shall we open it?"  
  
"No." I say flatly but obvoisly not very loudly because she opens the door anyways. I look over at Vicki and in the frist time since I was inroduced to this form I saw shock on her face. I was a little, hell I was a lot afraid {tell anyone I said that and I will transform my fist of the immortal flame to the foot of the immortal flame and kick your ass, back to my story} I slowly turn to face what had a youko speechless, and almost fell over in shock. I lean close to Vicki and ask in a very quiet voice "Is umm *that* suppose to used like that?"   
  
She shake her head slowly and she carefully closed the door. Mummring "I don't think so..."  
  
"No more opening locked doors."  
  
"......"  
  
"I will take that as a yes" I reply with one eyebrow raised in a told you so manner.   
  
"Listen. Hear that Hiei" Vicki says with a bright smile.   
  
I tilt my head and perky up my ears,"Hn Sound like mus......" she grabs my wrist and pull me down the hall and down a flight of steps. We stop in front of a heavy wooden door. I place my hand upon it and could feel the the slow steady bass vibrating though it in my hand and up to my shoulder. Vicki also placed her well manicured hand on the door and smiled at the tickling sensation it gave her. " I never knew music could feel sooo damn good" she hummed  
  
"Get off."  
  
"No not yet, give me a couple of minutes" she retorts with a chuckle.  
  
"Hentai"  
  
"Some one has to be in this relationship or nothing fun will happen." She steps away from the door I twist the knob and step into the room. The dimmly lit room is filled with bodies swaying bodies moving to one heated feeling one impulsive beat.   
  
Shake dat ting Miss Kana Kana  
  
Shake dat ting Miss Annabella  
  
Shake dat ting yan Donna Donna  
  
Jodi and Rebecca  
  
The ladies have tooken over the dancefloor center arching their backs and rolling there hips each cycle getting lower and closer to the ground.   
  
Woman Get busy  
  
Jus shake dat booty non-stop  
  
When tha beat drops  
  
Jus keep swinging it  
  
Get jiggy get crunked up  
  
Percolate anyting you want to call it  
  
Oscillate you hip and don't take pity  
  
The guys just wait. The system crackles and the dj voice calls over the music, "Ta all me fellas now get busy, ta all me fellas now get busy"   
  
The guys rushs the floor in groups each group doing an unique dance.  
  
Yo sexy ladies want par wid us  
  
In a tha car wid us  
  
Them nah war wid us  
  
In a tha club them want flex wid us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them cah vex wid us  
  
From tha day me born jah ignite me flame  
  
Gal a call me name and tis me fame  
  
It's all good, girl turn me on  
  
'Til a early morn'  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on 'til a early morn'  
  
Girl it's all good jus turn me on  
  
The others stomp there feet and clap their hands make the beat more intense and more driven. The music pauses, and they all dance to the simply bass rhythum resonating though the joint simply from pounding. feet and fists. The disc starts to spin pumping music through the again the dj calls...  
  
" All me ladies to the floor now. Miss ting dair to the floor. Red girl dair *he points at Vicki with a nod* to the floor now" I look at Vicki she glances back at me then heads straight for the dance floor. "Times up now git ready, ere's you chance now get ready".   
  
All the scantly clad women inch to the middle of the floor pop and swing their hips and asses not dancing just waiting for the music to hit the right beat....Vicki looks over her shoulder at me and winks. She looks at the girls next to her nods,smile and waits  
  
Woman Get busy (she put 1hand on her thigh and 1 hand one on waist)  
  
Jus shake dat booty non-stop ( arches her back and rolls hips back)  
  
When tha beat drops (she swings her hips to the right double shakes)  
  
Jus keep swingin' it (hips to the left double shake)  
  
Get jiggy get crunked up ( she stops in middle and shakes what her ma ma gave her)  
  
Percolate anyting you want to call it ( takes it lower)  
  
Oscillate you hip and don't take pity (lower)  
  
Me want ti see you get live 'pon tha riddim when me ryde ( she took it to the floor)  
  
And me lyrics a provide electricity (she brings that booty back up)  
  
Gal nobody can tell you nuttin' (stop midway pops twice roll ankle,knee thigh then hip out bring it back in)  
  
Can you done know your destiny (roll her other side)  
  
I can only stare in complete awe as I see Vicki shake, bounce and dare I say "drop that ass" like a pro. The dragon on her back is moving around so much I thought it was going to fly off any minute. The DJ intrupts again to call out the men. The dampened women exit the center of the floor as the eagerly awaiting men loosen up for their chance to impress the dance hall queen.  
  
Yo sexy ladies want par wid us  
  
In a tha car wid us  
  
Them nah war wid us  
  
In a tha club them want flex wid us  
  
To get next to us  
  
Them cah vex wid us  
  
From tha day me born jah ignite me flame  
  
Gal a call me name and tis me fame  
  
It's all good, girl turn me on  
  
'Til a early morn'  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on 'til a early morn'  
  
Girl it's all good jus turn me on  
  
Vicki is still swing her hips abstant mindedly to the beat. "Having fun" I ask   
  
"Most definately" she replys still shaking that skirt  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to dance like that"  
  
She shrugs her shoulders, " I didn't".  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I just know how to move my hips and tail very well, impressive hai" she answers with a ever present smirk.   
  
I shake my head once again amazed how she can relate almost anything to sex.  
  
We sit for little bit at a table that is located toward the back of the room near a different set of doors and a very large window which surprisingly leads outside to a small garden. Mmmm, I wonder where we are going next.  
  
"Oh look Hiei it's a garden lets go out there."  
  
"You see one flower you've seen them all" I say with a huff not really wanting go any where."Plus I just started drinking."  
  
"Bring your drink with you." she suggest "Hiei please just come with me" she begins to whine. "We won't be out there long just so I can look around."  
  
"Hn" I get up "Come on fox lets go see that garden."she jumps up with a smile and drape her arm over my shoulder.  
  
DJ voice echoes in the room," Ay red ting ar ya fittin to go now?" Vicki throws her hand up and smiles at the new name the Dj has giving her. We walk out in to the garden. I sit in a small petina finished chair while Vicki sprawls out on a very smoth, very large boulder. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply.  
  
"We should go find the others" I say looking at her as she gets more and more comfortable in her prone postion.  
  
"Umm Hmm" she answers back. She opens one eye and peeks in my direction, "You look so uncomfortable on that little chair come join me over here there is plenty of room." She rolls onto her stomache and rests her head on casually folded arms. Her skirt barely does it's jobs of covering her back side.   
  
"I'm fine" I say with confidence yet I somehow end up on the rock with her. As we lounge for a bit a couple of people stop to visit the little garden and for some reason am compeled to tug her skirt down and glare at anyone who stare to long at her turned up backside. After 10 minutes I get up and remove my constant white scarf spin it, take aim and snap.  
  
"Yeow" Vicki screams.   
  
"Get up baka"   
  
she jumps up flips up her skirt and immediatly sees a red mark. "Hiei!, you are so dead. That shit hurt." she calls to my retreating back.   
  
I don't even look back as I toss my hand up to blow her little idle threats off. Before I could get my hand all the way up I was pounced from behind.   
  
Thanks for the suggustion for music. I plan to use them. Please REAR 


	16. Hiei?

DISCLAIMERS- Song not mine, charactors not mine, artist not mine. Ideas, actions, and perverted thoughts mine all mine.   
  
TITLE- Hiei?  
  
RATING- pretty much G but i did use a bad word *slaps hand* so now it is a PG  
  
"Oh, my goodness Yusuke this place is huge" Kieko muses. "Come on lets dance" she says tugging my arm.  
  
"I would but I just got my drink and I ....." she pulls me out of my seat before I even finish giving my well though out excuses of why I can dance at this time.  
  
"Dont worry Uremeshi, I will watch your drink for your drink for you." Kuwabara shouts smiling with his own drink raised in hand.  
  
"Oh, I love this song could we dance too? Yukina sweetly requests  
  
"Oh, yes Yukina-san most definately" Kuwabara sings practically knocking down my drink.  
  
We make our way to the dance floor, weaving in and out couples, trios and singles. We find a spot near two girls and one guy trying his hardest to get in between them, and a blonde, who is slowly trying to dance to her way back to her seat because the guy she has been dancing with for the last 3 song hasn't gotten the hint she is tired. I move in close to Kieko reasoning that the place is crowded. I place one hand behind her back and she hangs her arms over my shoulders. We start to sway to the music. The music is smooth and slow, 'I can get use to this' I think to my self as I fill the small gap in between myself and Kieko.  
  
it's getting so lonely inside this bed   
  
don't know if i should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead  
  
and there's an aching inside my head  
  
it's telling me i'm better off alone  
  
but after midnight morning will come  
  
and the day will see if you will get some  
  
The tempo start to increse I notice couples start separating, well at least back up from each other a bit. Kieko smiles at my confusion and also backs up.  
  
chorus:  
  
they say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
  
well it's till' i turn off the light, turn off the light  
  
they say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
  
well it's till' i turn off the light, turn off the light  
  
and i say follow me follow me follow me down down down down till' you see all my dreams  
  
not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems  
  
"Shit" I mummble under my breathe I think someone just elbowed me in my spleen. Kieko slows down her dancing and backs up to me and pulls my arms around her waist, 'what spleen?'.  
  
i looked above the other day  
  
cuz i think i'm good and ready for a change  
  
i live my life by the moon  
  
if it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go  
  
but after midnight morning will come  
  
and the day will see if you're gonna get some  
  
Tempo is about to change but this this I am ready. I wait for Kieko remove herself from me but she doesn't she simple picks up the pace in the same postion.  
  
c h o r u s   
  
they say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
  
well it's till' i turn off the light, turn off the light  
  
they say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
  
well it's till' i turn off the light, turn off the light  
  
and i say follow me follow me follow me down down down down till' you see all my dreams  
  
not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems  
  
'Ok, I also like this song'. In mist of my happiness and thanking the artist for making this song, along with the DJ for playing it and the silk worm for existing, and friction. I spy a red head in the sea of black and dark brown. However I do not see a pint sized sword weilding, permently scowling fire demon in tow. I motion to Kuwabara who has seen the same thing.   
  
Kieko notices the situation as well, "Hey there's Vicki."  
  
"But where is Hiei?" Yukina chimes with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"It's proably nothing" I say trying to reassure the girls. Figuring Hiei has got pissed and simply left.  
  
"Let's go see what happen, Uremeshi" Kuwabara says like the aways faithful friend he is. "Then we can kill the shrimp for dumping such a sweet girl like Vicki."  
  
"I'll go" then add under my breathe "No need for everybody to stop dancing." I walk over to Vicki who is now dancing with some guy. I slide up behind her and ask loud enough for the other guy to hear, "Where is Hiei?"   
  
She spins around and wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "You know it is not nice to cut in while others are dancing." She add with a twinkle of mischievousness in her very bright eyes, "Hiei is tied up at the moment."  
  
This statement coming from anyone eles would simply mean the person is question was busy, but when she said he was tied up. It meant Hiei was somewhere wrapped in vine and extremly pissed off. All of a sudden I feel a burst of ki, and rush in that general direction. Praying that Hiei doesn't release the black dragon on anyone. I rush passed Kieko give her a quick squeeze and a look of apology for leaving so suddenly. She tells me everything is fine with a smile. She continues dancing with Kuwabara and Yukina. Vicki waves to me as she continues to dance with the poor guy caught in the trap of seduction set by the red head beauty.  
  
c h o r u s   
  
they say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough  
  
well it's till' i turn off the light, turn off the light  
  
they say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
  
well it's till' i turn off the light, turn off the light  
  
and i say follow me follow me follow me down down down down till' you see all my dreams  
  
not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry our favorite fire demon didn't show up I do wonder where he is?  
  
I look over at vicki who just whistles innocently. 


	17. Punishment and payback

DISCLAIMERS- I own Yu Yu Hakusho * dancing around in a field of roses with Yusuke*. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. * I wake up *  
  
A/N - Before I jump in to thr story I want to answer a few questions. Why does kurama act so ooc when he is Vicki? Because she not acting like Shuuchi he is acting like the Youko. Vicki only looks like Kurama, red hair and bright green eyes. As far as the YAOI goes I proably won't be anything serious same stuff as earlier chap.  
  
POV YUSUKE  
  
I run around the club trying to follow the all too familuar flaming ki. 'Damn this place is huge' I curse as I reach a garden. "I should have known" I quietly say as I walk towards a oddly placed rose bush. I peer inside the bush and see a very annoyed fire demon. He is sitting on his bounded ankles while his vined wrapped wrist layin his lap after futher investion I see why he hadn't used one of his flame techinques to gett out of his prediciment. Vicki had convenitly tied his hands to his belts.   
  
"Clever little vixen" I quirk as I pull him up  
  
"About time" Hiei growls as I untie him.   
  
I try to stiffe a laugh. "Why didn't you just stand up?"  
  
"And let these stupid humans see me like this" he shouts, "Where is she? I am going to kill that kitsune or at least torture her greatly."   
  
"Wait a minute Hiei" I say chasing after a determined fire demon. He races through the building like a heat seeking missles who target lock is on a certain red head.   
  
He kicks open the door and stares menicanly at anyone who might say something about his actions. Not suprising no one does. We both see Vicki at the same time as she was casually trying to sneak out of the opposite enterance. "Vicki" he shouts as the chase begins. I shake my head and hope for the best.  
  
POV VICKI  
  
I run down the hall looking for a side door to hide behind I should have thought up a back up plan to save my hide once Hiei was free. Curse my playful ways. I have already tired to open two door I really don't have the time to pick any locks so I had to keep on tiring the doors I finally find one, 'great more stairs' I think to myself as race up the flight. I hit the top of the stairs and am greeted by another door I touch the handle and here foot steps behind me climbing up the stairs behid me with out even turing around I knew exactly who it was . I open the door swing myself thourgh it and slam it behind me. 'He's coming gotta hide, gotta hide.' I am on the roof. I run to the side to see if I can make it, if I have to jump for it. I hussle back to the center of the the roof where some makeshift table and chairs have been set up. I take a seat I figure the casual, 'oh my Hiei suprise to see you up here' approach is my best bet. I turn my back to the door knowning he will never do anything until he is face to face with me, so I wait. I hear the door opening. I take a deep breathe let it out then put on my innocent face. I can hear the footstep getting closer but they sound oddly heavier than normal, and his ki is very low. I think to my self either he is masking it or, I turn around, it isn't him. "Oh, hello I was expecting someone else." I say with a start but still maintaning a smile.   
  
"Lucky him" he replys "So where is this friend of yours?" he says looking around.  
  
"I am not quite sure." I puzzle.  
  
"Well, then can I keep you company while you wait for him?" he says inching closer to me.  
  
"I surely don't mind." I lean back in my seat and cross my legs. I glace over my shoulder for a moment, then quickly spin my head around to the feeling of a stray hand creeping up my thigh. I shift my postion so that my legs are a bit out of reach. He grasps my knee and shifts himself to follow me.  
  
"If you don't mind, I think you need to remove your hand from my thigh or shall I remove for you." I say with a pout and a blink.   
  
He just chuckles "Thats a might harsh threat coming from someone as delicate as you."His hand remians where it is. I could summon a coulpe of vines and tie up this persistant grooper, but that would be to quick and where is the fun in that. Plus I feel a tiny flicker of ki and think to my self 'If someone wants to watch from the shadows I will give them a show worth watching'.   
  
"Even the fairest of all roses has thorns" I tease shifting my legs back around so his finger tips are able to reach the bottom hem of my skirt. Just as I suspect he takes full advantage of this situation and flick his fingers under the hem line. His reponse from me is a quick pop to the wandering hand. "Persisant aren't you?" I say with one raised eyebrow. Big flicker.  
  
"No" he replied "Your just to beautiful to resist."  
  
"Perhaps but like I said before I am waiting for someone."  
  
"I know but if he has not shown up yet....' he tells me while staring deeply in to my eyes  
  
"Trust me he will" then add under my breathe "He already has"  
  
"Well, if he doesn't remember I will be more than happy to take you home." he rises from his chair leans over and kisses me lightly but directly on the lips and then adds, "or anwhere eles you might want to go." I feel that ki rise again. He stands back up. "I'll tell you one thing if I had you I wouldn't let you out of my sight for a minute, not only because you are beautiful" he gentle cups my chin in his hand tilting my head up so our eyes lock, then he adds, "But because I wouldn't trust you." he walks to the door leading down stairs. Opens it then disaappears.  
  
"Did you enjoy the show?" I enquire to the shadows  
  
The shadows reply with a 'Hn'. "That was a tame kiss, what made you hold back so much?"  
  
"He already had somebody"  
  
"Mm, so a ningen girl curbed your youko instincts to take full advantage of a situation?"  
  
"No my human instists told me to curb them besides I never said it was a girl."  
  
"Hn, so he attracted to male even if they disquise them selfs as overly friendly young girls with one tracked minds."   
  
"I don't have a one track mind, Hiei." I confrim, " It's not my fault everything leads to that."  
  
He shakes his head and chuckles. This is going perfectly I think to myself soon he will forget all about that little vine inciedent. His chuckle turns into a whole hearted laugh the sound of it made me smile and soon I too was laughing merrily with him.   
  
He chokes out with chortle (if this is not a word it should be I like the way it sounds), "Fox, you might claim you do not have a one track mind" . Then his laughter aburtly stops he grabs my wrist and states cooly, "I do, so time for your punishment."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
He unfastened his upper most belts. I blink and open my mouth just to shut it back again because Hiei look at my expression shake his head.   
  
"What do you plan to do to me?"  
  
He smiles then in a very suggestive voice says "I plan to light your ass on fire and make you scream."  
  
"........."  
  
He grabs my wrist and drags me behind a raised setion in roof, the heating and cooling enclosement.  
  
"Wait. Wait a minute Hiei" I fratically say " Let me explain"  
  
"No. No, talking" he commands "You have only two choice either you assume the postion and flip that skirt up or I tie up and do it for you." he growls impatiently.  
  
"Fu..."  
  
"Not"  
  
"Oowwww" I sheik, "Stop Hiei please"  
  
" Until."  
  
"Shit" I bite back  
  
"You learned."  
  
"Ok Ok" I hop around trying to avoid more contact.  
  
"Your. Lesson." he says   
  
"Gomen, Hiei, gomen" I wine "Please, stop"  
  
"Hn" he says he walks from behind the small structure adjusting his belt. I flip my skirt back down and glare at the back of his head. "You might not want to sit down for awhile."  
  
"Really you think" I spit sarcasticlly at him as I rub my raw back side. I storm in front of him, stomping all the way to the door leading back downstairs. "Fire brat, no baka" rearranging my skirt since he just lifted it again.  
  
"Just checking out my handy work."  
  
There are five red marks adorning my backside. 'A spanking i can't believe you actually gave me a spanking'. "You are so dead Hiei, you will reap the day you crossed this Yo.........."  
  
"Shut you mouth or I will tan your hide again" he says reaching for his belt. I quiclky close my mouth.  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews. To my faithful reviews a pixie stic toast and may the sugar go straight to our heads and we wake up surrounded by mounds of rainbow colored paper and brightly colored tongues. ;oP 


	18. In the end all is forgiven Right?

DISCLAIMERS- "What? I don't claim dis." * snap my fingers, place my hand on my hip and roll my eyes* "Baka, please"  
  
RATING - I think I will up it to a PG-13 just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Kur...ah I mean Vicki" a voice correts itself " Hiei is majorly pissed, did he find..." the voice trails off as Hiei walks in behind.   
  
"Yes, I found Vicki and everything is settled" he says with a smug smile "Isn't that right? Vicki"  
  
POV YUSUKE  
  
If looks could kill, I would be twitching on the floor like a recently sprayed cockroach and Hiei would be gasping for his last breath.  
  
"What happenend" I asked  
  
"Nothing" Vicki bits back as she storms away.  
  
I look over at the short one with an eyebrow raised and he just smles and follows behind a rather huffy kitsune, who is now brooding at the bar. I shake my head and hop over to the unothiodox couple.   
  
I place my hand on Vicki shoulder,"Come on" I encourage. "What ever he did it could not have been that bad, I mean you are still walking around."  
  
"Oh really, Yusuke" the red head spun around green eyes blazing.  
  
"Yea" I say losing some of my couage.  
  
"Well this little fire demon * tapping Hiei nose with her fingernail* decided to spank me"  
  
"Huh?" I look over at Hiei he just nods and jumps off his barstool and walks on the otherside of Vicki so that she is in betwen the two of us.  
  
"You spanked her? Where?" I ask  
  
"On the ass where else" he says so matter of factly that I almost chuckle but the ' I am about to shove a rose so far down your thoat you'll be crapping petals for days' stiffled me a bit.  
  
"I have never been more humiluated in my life, seriuosly..." Vicki rants on  
  
" I don't believe you" I whisper  
  
"Look" he reaches over and flips up Vicki's skirt and lo and behold was one big red hand mark and a cluster of undiscript red mark still glowing on Vicki backside. He place his hand over the mark just to prove without a doubt it was his hand and this was his handy work.  
  
"No wait" Vicki chimes  
  
I get off my bar stool and egde closer to Vicki, I grab her hip and angle her backside in the light so I can see a bit better. I poke the red spot, it turns white for a second then red again.  
  
"This is a bit more humiluting." she says clamly " Yusuke" she sings places her drink down and turning her head to look over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah" I answer still examing the red marks.  
  
"Put my skirt down" she says though gritted teeth then she shouts, " And stop poking me in the ass!!"  
  
I think the whole place went quiet. The only thing I heard was a high squealing voice yell "Yusuke Urameshi" then I hear the sound of plam and face connecting. Once I finally come to I see the dusty floor and Kieko's heel stomping away. I climb back in my stool. I shake my head to clear my vision and see a smirking kitsune.  
  
"Well, now you know frist hand what my ass felt like" she says with a smile then pokes me on the cheek and watch the red spot turn white then fade back to red again. "Wow this is kind of fun" she does it once more. Hiei lets out a small snort. "Oh please fire baby, Kieko took care of Yusuke. But I plan to get back at you." She walks behind Hiei who is sitting back in his barstool sipping some strong dark liquid and whispers something in his ear and then struts away.  
  
"And you walk like one" he say under his breath.  
  
POV HIEI  
  
"Baka" I say lowly as I look over at Yusuke who is now sporting a red hand print on the side of his face and trying his best to act like nothing happen, but failing miserable I might add.  
  
"So,I wonder what Vicki has in mind for you" he says trying to change the subject.  
  
"Nothing as bad as what you have to wear on your face the rest of the night." I say to pick at his pride a bit, then add " She is a very devious little thing only Inari know what goes though that mind."  
  
"So you are a bit worried"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." he winks smiles and staggers over to Kieko to begin his 'I'm such a idiot please forgive me' speech. I have heard it so many time I do believe I could recite it myself. Look over to the group who is currently sitting at a booth at the other side of the bar. Kieko and Yusuke are "talking" a couple seats over. I don't see Vicki anywhere. I scan the place quickly looking for her and any potiental danger you know cut flowers, house plant thing of that nature, hell grass seed stuck to someones shoe could be used against me. I find her, she is talking to the person who plays the music. I hope she is telling him to turn it down because I don't think I will be able to hear by the time we leave here. Which I do hope is soon. "Damn" she caught me looking at her. She smile back at me not just a regular everyday smile, nope she flashed a bit of teeth. I proceed to get a cocktail napkin then ask the bartender for a pen and write.  
  
' I Hiei begin of sound mind and body here by .........'  
  
I look up from the napkin and see Vicki walking right over to me I shove the make shift 'Will and Testament' into my pocket and await my slaying. I turn back around to face the bar. The music changes, it slows down. Then I hear it the music man click on his mic and annouces, "This song is going out to 'Fire baby' and if the vixen who requested this song belongs to you you are one lucky little demon."  
  
I shake my head hoping it is all a great big cowinkie-dink (yeah I know Hiei would proably never say that but it would be cute if he did.) No such luck I feel one hand wrap around my waist then another. I feel a small breath pass my neck then a sweet voice says "If you plan to treat me like a bad little girl then I plan to be one" with that a small peck was placed on the back neck Vicki then add, "Shall I begin, or are you too scared on what I might do?"  
  
"I fear nothing fox." I say clamly as I take the last sip from my drink, which by the way was a lot stronger than I realized and being my third one I was oozing with confidence. In other words I was to drunk to fear for my life or well being. "Hn" was my last word before the unslaught began.  
  
Certified quality  
  
A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology  
  
Buck dem da right way - dat my policy  
  
Sean Paul alongside - now hear what da man say - Beyonce  
  
Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya  
  
Beyonce sing it now ya  
  
She digs her nails in side then yanks my head to one side exposes my neck then licks it. Quickly yank my head up and spin around well as quickly as one can while some what intoxicated with out losing your balance or what ever you last ate. I am meet face to face nose to nose with Vicki. She curls her lip up. I feel lightheaded  
  
BABY BOY YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
  
FULFILL MY FANTASIES  
  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS  
  
I try to turn around but I am caught mid attempt and surprise, surprise Vicki takes advantage of my postion and wiggles in between my knees, after wedging her body in the middle of my legs she plants her arm on either side of my shoulders and laces her fingers from behind. Green eyes shine.  
  
BABY BOY NOT A DAY GOES BY  
  
WITHOUT MY FANTASIES  
  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS  
  
Being 2 parts bold and 1 part stupid I taunt my attacker saying "Is all you plan to do sing to me and stare?"   
  
She releases my neck spin around still mind you in between my legs, inches back as far as possible. We are a breath away from touching, she places her hands on my thigh looks back at me over her shoulder and replys, "No".   
  
AAH OH MY BABY'S FLY BABY OH  
  
*arches back and rolls hips. Slow, slow fast, fast, very slow*  
  
YES NO HURT ME SO GOOD BABY OH  
  
I try to close my legs so she can't press back any further but my plan had a slight glinch. When I tried to trap the fox the only thing I caught was her skirt so now her dress is riding dangerously high.   
  
I'M SO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR LOVE LET ME GO  
  
*she leans back on my chest grabs my hands and wraps them around her bare waist.*  
  
LET ME BREATHE STAY OUT MY FANTASIES  
  
"So fire baby do you give?" she asks still rolling into me. My hands unknown to me are starting to roam over the perfect flesh.  
  
"N-nnnever." I studder. I curse myself why am I so scared what so damn frightening about a lap dance. Like a sunrise it dawned on me frist off all lap dances usually cause a certain reaction from the reciever. The problem is the person giving the dance is a guy but everyone here believes it is a girl a damn sexy one at that. Now if I push her away others would question my preference. If I let the fox continue these actions I might have to question my own prefences. If I give I would admitting defeat, and like hell thats going to happen. Damn it I am so screwed.  
  
BABY BOY YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
  
FULFILL MY FANTASIES  
  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS  
  
She spin back around my hands for some reason never return to the chair arms instead they remain on her waist to make matter worse my thumbs are hook inside of her waistband. Her snake like movement do not halt not even for one second. This girl is relentless.  
  
She leans in to my ear and whispers, "Oooo looky baby we got our self an audiance"  
  
Being the natural proformer that the Youko is I AM in troble. She turns back around to face looker oners. I closed my eyes figuring if I can't see what she was doing it wouldn't effect me so much.  
  
BABY BOY NOT A DAY GOES BY  
  
WITHOUT MY FANTASIES  
  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS  
  
So far so good. Wait a second, I move my legs slightly and I dont feelher inbetween them. I am about to open my eyes when I feel a hand slide down my chest.   
  
PICTURE US DANCIN REAL CLOSE  
  
  
  
*hand slides back up*  
  
IN A DARK DARK CORNER OF A BASEMENT PARTY  
  
*finger tips play around collar and tickle necl and jawline*  
  
EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES   
  
hand slide back down chest this time under shirt*  
  
IT'S LIKE EVERYONE LEFT BUT YOU AND ME  
  
"Whoa" I gasp when she brush across a nipple. I found out that was a big mistake, instead of removing her hand she twicked me. I could hear her chuckle when I jumped.  
  
This is going to be the longest 3 min of my life. Plus this closing the eyes thing is not working, it is not working at all.  
  
IN OUR OWN LITTLE WORLD   
  
THE MUSIC IS THE SUN  
  
THE DANCE FLOOR BECOMES THE SEA  
  
FEELS LIKE TRUE PARADISE TO ME  
  
BABY BOY YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
  
FULFILL MY FANTASIES  
  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS  
  
BABY BOY NOT A DAY GOES BY  
  
WITHOUT MY FANTASIES  
  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS  
  
BABY BOY YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
  
BABY BOY YOU ARE SO DAMN FINE  
  
BABY BOY WON'T YOU BE MINE  
  
Once the song stops I shake the images out of my head open my eyes and see a Vicki is still invading my personal space. I must admit I am breathing a bit unsteadily and my plams are damp and thank Enma my tempature is the only thing which raised a bit. She gives me a smug smile and spins and begins to walk away.  
  
"Hey" I call to her. She glaces back I raise my hand to motion her to come back. She rolls her eyes and trots back cocks her head to the side and waits. I reach into my pocket with one hand and grab her waist band with the other.   
  
"Thanks" I say sticking paper money in her skirt.  
  
"No baka fire baby, no baka" she laughs then pulls the money out to see how much I gave her, pleased with the amount she tucks it back in.  
  
She wrap her arm around my neck squeezes it and I place my arms around her waist with a slight squeeze. "Truce?"  
  
"Truce" I ask  
  
"Truce" she replys with a quick peck on the cheek and walks away. I pay the bar I jump down and follow after her, after that dance she gave me I'm pretty sure she has a couple more admires. Great, just freakin great.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well it almost time for the boys and girls to go home but I have a couple of guests apperances in the next chapter. 


	19. Uh Oh

DISCLAIMERS-Whouida thunk it? I actually do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I get frist dibs on the extra "u" sometimes found in the title.  
  
POV HIEI  
  
I have spent the whole night tring to keep a mischievous little fox demon from getting himself into more trouble he could possible image, meanwhile I have left my sister alone in the clucthes of the a idiot.   
  
"I'll be back" I tell Vicki. She nods and I walk off leaving her to fend for her self. I quickly walk though the place, breifly looking in each section of the club. Damn this place is huge I curse running around trying to feel for Yukina's ki. Where has that ningen taking my sister and what is he doing to her? I feel a slight flicker of Yukina. I follow it up one flight of stairs, then another. What in nine hells is she doing on the roof I scowl before practically kicking the door down.   
  
"What the f......"  
  
"Hiei" a sweet but totally suprised voice squeaks  
  
"Oi, shrimp what are you doing up here?" Kuwabara calls to me. I give the red hair giant a evil look and wonder how long would it take me cut him in to one inch cubes.  
  
"Hn" I take a deep breath and remember what Kurama keeps telling me ' think before you act' I survey the situation. She has her arm around his waist and a smile on face. One of his hands rests inocently on her shoulder, the other hangs be his side. He is doing nothing wrong, at least nothing disrespectful but I still have this intense desire to release a dragon on him. I guess it is because he is so loud and irrating sometimes I wish he was quiet like Kurama. Now that would be wonderful I muse, if Kurama was dating my sister. I would be so .... Suddenly I remembered that Shuuchi is a facsade and underneth that quiet school boy virgin is a very horny Youko itching to get out.....killing him. I walk over to that non-Youko and shake his hand and say "Thank you for being a stupid ningen."  
  
After releasing the hand of a somewhat, OK very confused still innocent but still annoying youth I made my way downstairs. I walk aimlessly though the hall don't really feel like getting mixed up in another one of Vicki little games right now I just want to find a quite place to sit and think 'why do I always get caught up in the Fox's games'. While deep in my thoughts I accidently bump into someone and before I could greet them with my customary glare and a couple of handpicked harsh words, she spoke.  
  
"Hiei" I very familuar voice utters. "Is that you?" she say lifting up my chin to meet her gaze. I nod curtly no need for introductions I already know this women well enough. "Atsuko" she calls behind her.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Come here I want you to meet Hiei, he is the one I told you about. You know the very quiet one"  
  
"Ummhmm" Atsuko says then take a sip from her rather large cup of sake. "How old are you?"  
  
"Atsuko,please. Do not worry he is old enough to be here." Shiori quickly butted in after noticing my unpleasent expesion to the others question. She pats me on my head in the process flatting down my perfectly spiked hair. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Hai" I answer nicely as possible  
  
"I stand corrected" Atsuko say as she looks in amazement at me, "With a voice that deep only a fool could mistaken you for a young boy"  
  
I nod and attempt my exscape from the questioning session. "Oh by the way Hiei she is very beautiful." but that llittle statement brought me right back into it.   
  
"Who?" I ask knowing damn well who.  
  
"The tall red head" she says then turns to her friend and jokingly adds "At frist I thought it was son, when I saw that flaming mane of hers. I am so glad I didn't just jump out of the car and chase her down." she laughs. Her friend laughs. I can only stare and think ningen females giggle far to much no mater what their age. Once the chuckles die down to small more controllable snickers. I formally excuse myself feeling my patientence running a bit low. Before I could leave she whispers,"Bring her by the house I would love to meet her and I am sure Shuuchi would too  
  
I walk back to the little spot I left the group earlier. I only find Vicki sitting too sweetly in the booth by herself idioly stiring a half full glass of ice water with her straw while trwiling her fingers in her hair. I walk over to her and sit down.  
  
"Arrgh," I scream while feeling on my ass. "Why am I wet? "  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei" she says with baby fox eyes, " You were gone for so long I just got a bit bored"  
  
"So you decided to pour water in my seat?"  
  
"No, Hiei" Vicki says amused tone "That silly, I put icecube in seat so when you sat down I could see how fast the heat from you would melt them." Vicki says with a sidways look know full well she was lying.  
  
"Hn, that truce ended quickly." I say as I brush off the remaining icecubes that clug to my backside like oddly shaped tics. A small and most evil grin inches on my face. I had this strange desire to introuduce Vicki to my best friends mother. "You are a tricky one fox, you are a tricky one" I say picking up the cup of ice muching on the particially melted cubes   
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"But I will get you back."  
  
"Go ahead and try shorty" she say smuggly. I shug my shoulder and head for the door Vicki follow right behind me. I glace out the small window on the door and see a familuiar face. I push open the door and being the respectful gentleman and allow Vicki to exit frist. She barely crosses the tresh hold when she slams on her brakes and her jaw drops to the floor.  
  
"Gotcha" I whispered to Vicki while crunching on some ice.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the slight delay and the shortness of the chapter. My excuse here is one not used yet; I broke my fingernail. Yes I know tragic but I am now fine. Thank you for your concern. As always REAR. much much much thanks 


	20. So this is Vicki

DISCLAIMERS- All I own is the single space between words. That right I own nothing  
  
I cross my arms, lean against the wall just out of view of Minamino-san and watch that little angel sweat. I feebly attempt to hide a small smile but fail. Oh well I think to myself as a fang flashes.   
  
VICKI POV  
  
"Kassan" I whisper with a heart stopping gasp  
  
"Shuiichi" she questions without truly hearing what I just said  
  
I almost faint but then Hiei walks behind me and wraps his arm around my wasit.  
  
"This is Vicki." he indroduces with a smile then glances over at me and adds "You said prevoiusly you wanted to meet her so I thought there no time like the present."  
  
That little sneak, he knew my mothere was here the whole time. Now that was low. "Touche" I mouth to him. My unknowing mother greets me with a smile. I try my best not to get to close the last thing I need is her to find some distinguished mark on my face and realize that I really am her son in a dress. I shutter at the thought. She began to ask queston like when did we meet how long have we been an item and the clincher "Do you have a sister, because I have a son who is loking for a girlfriend."  
  
I want to say I am not looking for a girlfriend. Good Lord mother stop making seem like a pathetic high school boy longing for a females attention because nothing could be futher from the truth. Just ask my huge and somewhat annoying fan club. I reply sweetly as possible, " No I am sorry to say that I am an only child."  
  
"Besides" Hiei quickly adds "The world truly could not handle another Vicki" then he slaps me on the bottom for an added touch. I quickly cover my backside blushing at his recent assult on my posterior.  
  
"So she quite a handful." She says with a wink. (yes that is a bit OOC but then again what is she doing at a club in the frist place.)  
  
Thoroughly embarassed, I gracefully try to leave but am caught by the wrist. "So eager to leave, my my my aren't we the impaient little vixen." Hiei teases  
  
"No, I just have to...."I pause look around and see Yukina, "...talk to someone." I chrip after I respetfully say my goodbyes an high tail over to my saviour. Leaving Hiei and my mother to talk about, Koemna knows what.   
  
I squeeze myself in between Yukina and Kuwabara knowing a certain unnamed brother wouldn't dare come over here, therefore unable to embrass me any further. I lean back glance over to kassan and Hiei take a deep breathe and give him a quick and quite loud rasberry. Hiei steps towards me. I tucked my tongue back in with haste, remembering what happenend last time I stuck my wayward tongue out at him. Yusuke finally comes back from where I don't know but Kieko was in tow. His black permently perfect slicked back hair is now falling playfully in his face and Kieko didn't fair any better as she runs her fingers through her hair which I do believe was up in a bun when we frist got here.  
  
"Hmmm" I remark at the young couples apperance. All I get in response is a giggle as they take their seat at the table. Soon Shuizuru strolls over to the gang smelling of a newly lit cigerette with a hint of colonge. It seems like everyone has enjoyed themselves. I amuse them a bit more by pointing over to the still talking coulpe of Hiei and Shori. Yukina covered her mouth and smiles. Kieko raises her eyebrow. Shurzui shakes her head and takes another pull on her cig. Yusuke and Kuwabara hold there sides and bust out laughing. Knowing all to well how much my mother loved to talk and how much Hiei loathed the drone act of idle conversation After what might of seemed like two days to a rather anti-social fire demon, Hiei has broken away from my mothers's slew of questions. He quietly walks up behind the still snickering Yusuke places a hand on his amuzed boy's shoulder statling him somewhat. Hiei whisper something in Yusuke ear.  
  
"Nani!?!" he shouts almost falling out of his chair in the process. "She's here? Right now? You saw here? you talked to her? Where is she? He rammbles trying to look in all directions at once while ducking down.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. " Hiei answers. Then he points to a table arcoss the room instantly answering his last question. Yusuke spins around, he is frozen like a deer caught in a set of head lights and Atsuko is the truck with highbeams on.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi" she exclaimes as she marches over to the table of nervous teenagers and one demon. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? How did you get in here? Where is Shuiichi?" she asks in one breath. I see where Yusuke gets his method of questioning from.  
  
"Kassan" he sighs "Everything and everyone is fine. Shuiichi is back home he says he didn't feel like going out."   
  
"Shuiichi is a home? Well then I must be getting back then he must be wondering where I am at this late at night since I kind of ran out on him." a sweet voice sings. Yusuke face faults.   
  
"Your'e going home now." I gulp trying to keep my voice steady.  
  
"Yes, but it was very nice to meet you Vicki." she says as she places a warm hand on my shoulder. " Atsuko I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"No, Shiori. I don't mind lets' get home. I mean if I had upstanding citizen of a son such as Shuiichi" she glances over to her son, Hiei and Yusuke both direct their gazes at me and my upstanding attire I cross my legs place my hands on the table stare in to space and fight the urge to whisle some random tune. "I would drop everything also. I expect to see you at home at a reasonable time Yusuke." she adds as she and Shiori take their leave.   
  
We wave with a dumb smile plaster to our faces. As soon as they were out of sight, I jump from my seat onto the table slide across it. Land in Yusuke's lap. Grab him by the chin making him face me completely ignoring Kieko murderous glances and whisper ugerently, "Home. Now."  
  
~*@*~*@  
  
Long time posting and I give a you a short chapter. Wah!! I am evil, no just too lazy for my own good 


	21. Last call

DISCLAIMER- Even when I put Kurama in a dress and make him parade all around town I still don't own him or the rest of the Yu Yu Crew.  
  
  
  
VICKI POV  
  
After landing in a somewhat uncomfortable position apon a very surprised spirit detective, whom was sitting next to his sort of pissed girlfriend. Who happens to be arcoss the table from a confused but cute ice maiden. Who in turn is sitting next to a gawking red-head. Both are sitting infront of a tall habitual smoker who is lounging next to a overly amused fire demon. I try my best to get off his lap while keeping my composure. I stand up, smooth out my attire and say as if the whole table slide and landing in someone lap just did not happen. "Sorry for the short notice but I really must be going ."  
  
"Aw, why?" Kuwabara whined, "I mean we were just getting to know you."  
  
I just smile.   
  
The thoroughly amused fire demon sauters over from his look out point of the bar. "What is your rush little girl? Hiei asks with a devilish glint in his eye then adds, "It is not like YOUR mother is looking for you."  
  
Alright, he wants to play hard ball, well two can play at that game. I turn to face the gruff little demon who seems to be enjoying my perdicament a bit to much and say, "Ooo no, daddy I just want to get home quick so I will be ready and wanting when you come." letting ever suggestive thought drip off my tongue and dance around in his head. Is that a blush I see? Mission acomplished. Now for the task at hand. "Yusuke would you mind taking me home?"   
  
"But" I glare at him flashing a bit gold. "Oh shit, Shiori-san is going home." he mummbles as he jumps up and then adds "Fuck, which means so is my kassan and I have her car." He turn grabs his keys, kisses a stunned and baffled Kieko. "Let's go daddy" he say to Hiei as he grabs the still embarassed little fire demon by the collar. He would have pulled me along but I was already outside runing to the car wondering what was taking them sooo long. I had already picked the lock and was jumping in by the time they both arrive. Yusuke throws Hiei in the car then slides in, slams the car door and 'starts' the car. His driving has improved since the frist trip but when you are racing against the clock and the possibilty of an ass whipping you can do anything. However atfer the fifteenth person flicks off I realize we are not driving better just a lot faster. We made back to Yusuke house in record time.  
  
I jump out of the car and start stripping in the front lawn because Yusuke wasn't opening the front door quick enough. I almost ended up naked but Hiei grabs my wrists and drags me into the recently unlock door. I run to the back room and get dressed as they gather my clothes that are scattered all over the lawn.   
  
I stuff most of my belongs in my bag and get ready to high tail my pretty little ass back home with a quickness. Yusuke would have driven me but trying to explain to his mother why he decided to rush home is going to be hard enough espeacially if she finds any thing that belongs to Vicki misplaced in between the couch cushions. So exlplaining a missing car would be next to impossible.  
  
"Damn, you sure can run fast when want to Kurama" Hiei says looking over his shoulder at me surprised he hasn't left me in the dust yet. All I had on was a pair of shorts and sneakers. No shirt and my hair was still up in a pony tail. We cut though the yards of the niegborhood Hiei heads straight for his tree and I bail thought the side door. I run up stair to my room. Unlacth the window letting a impatient little friend of mine in. Proceed to remove my clothes not really caring to much if I had an audience or not and run to the shower to attempt to wash this industrial strength hold gel out of my hair. After nearly drowning myself, one and a half bottles of shampoo and a few selective curse words from Makia my hair was finally back to normal. I turn off the water and hear the sound of a car driving up I guess she spend a coulpe of minutes telling Auskio sorry for making her come home early. I quickly dry off. Wrap a towel aroud my saturated locks and jump in bed almost squishing an already lounging fire demon.  
  
"Shuiichi! I'm home."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Hiei you might want to hide for a minute unless you want kassan to start asking questions." He jumps up and goes in the closet remembering oh too well the extent of kassan interagation abilities. I hear her walking up stairs I dry my hair as quickly as possible toss my towel under the bed and pretend to be asleep when she knocks on the door. "Huh" I say in my most groggliy voice possible.  
  
" I am sorry, were you alseep" she whispers as she slowly opens the door.  
  
"Um hmm"  
  
"OK then I will se you in the morning, good night"  
  
"Good night" I answer back  
  
Hiei come out of the closet and whispers, "Faker". "Now, move over I'm tired."  
  
"Well, Hiei should I have said 'come on in kassan Hiei and I would love to have an midnight chat session.' ".  
  
"Hn" he replys as he proceeds to climb into bed.   
  
He has been sleeping in my bed for about a month now. He use to sleep in the window sill until that little ant inncedent. I had a time convincing my kassan everything was alright because the last thing I needed her to see is a boy who at frist glance appears to be 12 at the most, standing on my bed ripping his clothes off and cursing in three different languages. His next move was the floor next to my bed, that lasted until the night I completely forgot he was there and stepped on him. So now he sleeps in my bed.  
  
"Hiei " I say. I prop my head on hand manage to keep a straight face and ask. "Will we become lovers?"  
  
He turns his head to look at me and says, "The day you become a mute."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fox you talk to much the last thing I need is ningen and demon alike to be looking for me because you had to blab and tell everyone how good I am." he smuggly says placing one hand behind his head and the other on his stomache.  
  
"Baka, you know it would be the other way around." I say punching in the side. "But seriously, can I cuddle wth you at least"  
  
"GRrrr, will it make you go to sleep?" I nod "Fine then."  
  
I drap one arm over him, then a leg "I am so glad you trust me, you know with me being a youko in all."  
  
"Baka kitsune. Trust has nothing to do with it." he says closing his eyes yawning, "I am a very light sleeper plus I have a very big sword."  
  
"Oh" I say inching back a bit.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the delay. You guessed it I'm lazy. 


	22. Hiei's Plan

DISCLAIMER- Yes it is true, I don't own YYH.   
  
Two figures lay in one full sized bed. One had black hair. The other had with red. The longer boy with the flaming crimson hair held onto the smaller one posessively while the ebony haired one stares grimacly at the ceiling silently mouthing threats of disembolment and death toward his presently content bedmate.  
  
HIEI POV  
  
I thought for sure the whole sword threat would have worked but alas here a I am trapped under an arm and half a leg. 'Great. Just ploniken great.' I curse to myself. I feel like a stupid ningen teddie bear. I try to wiggle free but he responds by gripping me even tighter. I turn my head, since this is only part of me that can move, and read the time telling thing. 5 2 5 with a red light next to the letters A and M. Kurama once complained to me that his mother always woke him up at 6. I might not know all these stupid ningen numbers but I do know that number before the two dots is a 5 and that 6 will be next.  
  
"Fox"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Get up"  
  
"No, too comfy"  
  
"Get up"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you have some stupid ningen affairs to attend to?"  
  
"Nope, it is Sunday." he says creeping in closer. "I surprised you are still here."  
  
"What?!?" I whisper harshly "I have ben try to get out of this bed since the... the... the stop that baka"  
  
"I already known when you started trying to get out of the bed, the point is you didn't start until less than a hour ago." he says still srcathing my scalp.  
  
"So" I reply trying my best not to succumb to the relaxing sensations of a good scalp massage. I fail. He chuckles and then stop letting his hand rest in my hair for a moment before patting my head like a pet. "Damn"  
  
He smiles "Was that a p...."  
  
"Don't even say it, if that word crosses your lips kitsune I swear."  
  
"No need, kitten" he get up finally freeing my captive body. About time I think to my self then look up Kurama.  
  
"Is that all you wore." I studder staring at the rather short and a bit worn green cotton shorts that hung off his waist and barly on his hips.  
  
"Yes Hiei, unlike you I don't sleep fully dressed" he casually remarks walking away to the bath room.  
  
"Fox" I start as I sit up in the bed, "Didn't you take a shower last night?"  
  
"Yea, it took forever to get that gunk out of my hair, why do you ask?"  
  
"You should have scrubbed you back a little harder."  
  
"Why?" he questions spining around to see his back making him resemble a kit trying to capture his tail.  
  
"Because you are still wearing Vicki's dragon."   
  
He looks over is shulder and down his back and clear as light is a black dragon with golden wings and claws is staring at him. "AAaarrghhh." he growls then starts digging thought his bag from last night once he finds the package the body paint pens came in he flips it over to read the instrution for body art removal. "Soap and water" he says with a confused look on his face. "But I did that". He reads a bit more. "For a more permenate effect apply heat to the painted area and your temporary body art will last for up to ten days." he drops the package. "Ten days, ffffffuuuuuccccck" he whines  
  
"Kurama you cursed" I said astonished and somewhat amused.  
  
"Hiei, you don't understand" he pleas " I was a rather 'bad girl ' last night there might be some reprocutions if people see this huge dragon on my back." he says shaking his head disbeilf.  
  
"I was with you almost the whole night I left you in total for about two hours and thirty minutes of that was because someone thought it would be a cute idea to tie me up and stick me in a rose bush" I say glaring at the now pacing teenager who has obviously not heard a single word I have said and is currently spouting off swear words from seven different Makia dialicts. I grab his arm "Kurama"  
  
"Yea"   
  
"Now tell me excactly what you did."   
  
"Let me put it this way, Hiei you know that little verbal glimse of my ablities I mentioned to that bouncer at the club."   
  
"Oh, yeah"  
  
"That was mild to what I promised a some folks in side the club." he sighs sitting back down on his bed. "Not to mention the fact my mother met me and also saw the lovly creation on my back commenting about not once but three times" he mummbles though this hands  
  
"Hn, your screwed."  
  
"No, really" he sarcasticly spits looking up at me. Then flops back on his bed to pout properly.  
  
I sit in the chair at his desk. "You have two chocies either you be yourself and not take your shirt off for ten days or be Vicki and try and stay out of troble for ten days" I close my eyes for a moment to wait for a response when none came I reopen my eyes and peek over at the still pouting kitsune.  
  
"Well"  
  
"Hiei" he says slowly as he begins to rub bare stomache with one hand and other twirls methodically in his hair."Since both choice have their own massive downfalls, and you will be helping me anyways you decide who I should be."  
  
"Fine, get dressed and tell that inquistive ningen mother of your you are going on a trip and meet me in the school court yard."  
  
KURAMA POV  
  
"But..." I stammer at the empty spot left by a fleating demon. I proceed downstair to ..... 'what am I going tell her'. I wander into the kicthen force of habit I guess. Every morning I get up wash up then go to the kicthen. Kassan is sitting at the table scanning the morning news and sipping on her second cup of tea, she greets me with her warm and usual morning how-you-dos. I reply an return the jesture with the same heart felt gusto.  
  
"Mother," she looks up and breifly studies my face and quickly decides she should but her cup down and listen carefully to every word I say.  
  
"I was wondering" I continue noticing she has not only placed her cup down, but she has laid her paper down and is now staring at my mouth as if the words are appearing there for her visual consumtion. I clear my throat, "A couple of weeks ago, I was asked by a fellow bontanist to go on a trip to an forest and examine the wild plant life there. You know to see how the effects of man has altered the growth and composition of our native plant life." I see she is about to ask 'why didn't I mention this to her before' or something along thoses lines, but before she can utter a word I add, "I really wasn't planning on going, because of school and all. But he called last night you know right after you left." I pause a minute. "Anyways he told me that this could be considered part of my studies if I wanted and would look exceptionally well on my college appilcation when I do decide to send them in." I say with such truth and confidence that I almost start thinking of colleges I want to apply for.  
  
"Oh" she gleeful sputters "In that case by all means you have my permission"  
  
"Thank you" I say jumping up from my chair and throwing a nondescript bag over my shoulder and giving her a goodbye kiss.  
  
"You are leaving right now?" she asks  
  
"Sorry for such short notice but yes, don't worry I have everything I need, and of course I will be careful" I smile turn and walk out of the door.  
  
I arrive at the court yard and find Hiei standing on the last branch of a large tree.  
  
"My, that was quick fox."  
  
"Yes, now tell me of this plan you have."  
  
He jumps down and starts walking only glancing up once to see if I am following him we walk in silence for quite sometime.  
  
"You won't be needing this " he says breaking the silence and tossing my pack bag to the side like yesterdays garbage.  
  
"What? Hiei where are we going?"  
  
"To Makia, there is a city I been wanting t o get into but never had the one thing needed to pass through the gates until now." he smiles opening the portal.  
  
"What is that ?"   
  
"A pet." he answers with a slight smile  
  
"You wish for me to turn into my fox form?  
  
He shakes his head " My you haven't been home for a long time." he says as he grabs my wrist and drags me thought the portal.  
  
The smell of my native land clears my head and lifts my spirts to no end, until I remember what a 'pet' is.  
  
"Hiei" I stop in my tracks. "I am not going to be your pet."  
  
He looks up at me and with out any emotion and says "What other choice do you have." He continues and I follow. We end up some small Makian shop Hiei pulls the owner to the side and talks to him about some odds and ins glancing over at me everyonce in a while. He hands the man a bag of gold. Picks up a few items and tosses them to me. "Puts these on."   
  
I walk to the back and change. "Aw, hell no" I shout after I finish putting the matrial someone had the nevre to call an outfit. Hiei walks to the back and slides two golden cuffs up my arms and clasps a gold band around my neck. 'What no leash.' .  
  
"Do you wish to have one?" he answers reading my thoughs. He guides me out of the shop and on to the streets.  
  
"This is going to be a long long long ten day" I mummble to my self while glaring evilly at the hordes of deamon gawking at me.  
  
"Look here, we have a human amongst us. Intresting" a nameless deamon remarks  
  
More stares.  
  
"Hiei remind me again how 'this' is helping me?"  
  
He chuckles "I have no idea."  
  
"You truly are evil" He just looks at me than smiles.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Just a small note YYH is back on TV sunday nights 12:30. 


	23. Makia

DISCLAIMERS- Oh boy they changed it says I do own YYH. Finally after years of praying and 24 daily phone calls it mine. No wait a minute some spilled something on the 'not', oh well back to the phone.  
  
TITLE- Makia  
  
RATING- Mild PG if I threw a couple of bunnies in I could have made it G, naw.  
  
This place is huge. Oh my god is that a golden statue of Inari. I got to take a closer look. "Ack* cough, cough, gasp* Damnit Hiei let go of that leash." "Stop, laughing it's not funny."  
  
"Hn" Hiei yaks my chain and pulls my ear closer to his mouth and whispers "Behave." I immediatly try to pull away and start protesting but he grabs my chin and forces my head to look over to the left. "See that demon over there?" I nod. "Don't..." before he could finish the tall white haired aqua blue eyed demon strolls over.   
  
"Hiei." The demon says with a slight nod of his head. He then glaces over at me and flashs a smile so perfectly devious that it sends a cold chill up my spine.  
  
"Traroka" Hiei says as pleasant as fire dragonly possible.  
  
"I see you manage to get the minuim requirements to step foot in here, and he is so suitable dressed" Traroka muses looking me up and down. " Must say, he is quite exquisite, for a human that is." he then steps right next to me and sniffs my hair. "And yet he smells like...."  
  
Hiei cuts him off before he has a chance to talk. "No he is only human but after being in constant contact with demons he sometime smells like one."  
  
"Mm" he leans down and licks my cheek. Ok I thought, I don't know if I should kick his ass for licking me or kick Hiei ass or letting this man lick me. "He might smell like us but he sure tastes like a human."  
  
"Where is yours?" Hiei bits as he pulls me next to him and away from the overly friendly demon. That's right Hiei protect what is yours. I stand proudly behind Hiei, wrap my arm loosely around his neck while giving Traroka a 'I am his no touch so there' look. What in the world am I thinking? What in three gods name am I doing? Dress me up like a cocubine than put a collar on me and I lose all sense of self.  
  
Traroka laughs and twirls his finger in the air and says, "Around, playing." He looks down at Hiei, "So are you going to let go of his leash and let him play?" Hiei face remains unchanged. "I will see you later." I believe he is speaking to Hiei but his eyes never left me.  
  
We walk futher in to this exclusive town. It is like any other town if you took away the huge heavily guarded iron gates and the beautiful decorated gardens and the lack of misfigured demons crawling around begging for one thing or another and the slowly dying ones gruggling on there own blood because they were just recently stab in the back for a petty amount of gold. Who was I kidding this place was most definatly not like any other town. I am almost giggy as I try my best not to skip down the lane. We walk in to a small unmarked building. Hiei uncliped my leash but left the leather collar on. "Fox, stay here."  
  
"But" I almost whine  
  
"No." he states and walks out. I watch him leave. I peek out the window and watch him go into a sword shop. I figure he is going to be in there for a long time, so I decide to sneek out and see the town. I run down the street and run straight into the last person I really needed to see.  
  
"Traroka" I gasp as I back from his chest. He grabs my upper arms purely a reflex and lifts me off the ground.  
  
"Watch it human" he snarls not realizing who I am. I look up and his voice and expression change. "Ah, I see you were finally allowed to roam free." I just smile. He puts me down, "I see, you snuck out, you do realize it is policy to return you to your owner." I almost crinch at that word 'owner' no one owns me I am a Youko. He continues, "But before I do that I figure we could have a bit of fun." Yes this is when ye old warning flag should have went up but that smile was just to dazzling. "So, then let me be our guide trust me a 'pet' of your demeanor might get into some trouble here or to be more precise a bit of trouble could get into you." I almost laugh at his assumtion of my weakness, but I play along. We walk down the street and speak about nothing and everything. I stop so many times he felt it best if he just sat down and let me hop skip and jump until my heart was content. I asked him questions about everything and he knew all the answers or was very good at bullshitting proably a healthy mixure of both. I am all smiles as he leads me in to a building. On the door is a sign I don't understand all of the words because it is written in a language I haven't seen yet, however I do reckonize the words 'ki and no' but that is about it. He walks in behind me and shuts the door and locks it. He places on hand on my shoulder bend down to my ear and whispers, "And now the fun begins." then he sticks the tip of tongue in my ear. I mentally feak out 'eww, yuck gross' but gracely brushed his actions off. He leads me to the otherside of the room. On the wall are thick iron handcufff dangled at various hieght and on large round tip hook used for hanging some thing but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what. Ok now I see those warning flag just a waving. The next thing I knew I had a leather strap wrap around my wrist binding them together. I sudden found out frist hand what or should I say whom hangs from that hook, at this moment it is me. He places both hands on my waist and leans in and kisses my cheek because at the last minute I turn my head. Ok I think to my self this has gone on long enough time for me to summon my youki powers and nothing happen not even a fizzle, not even a single blade of grass grew.   
  
"Oh, shit"  
  
"I leave you for ten minutes. Ten fucking minutes" Hiei laughs pulling me through the town towards the gate.   
  
"Hiei'" I say stagering behind him.  
  
"I told you to stay put. Instead you decided that walking around town would be a better idea." he says sarcastically. "So exactly when did you realize you might be in trouble after you were handcuffed to the wall or after he locked the door. "   
  
"Hiei I could have handled it. Plus I never was handcuffed to the wall." I proudly state,"It was a leather strap and a hook" I mummble. He stops smiles then sudenly throws me to the ground face frist. Once I catch my breath and notice I am lying belly down in a clearing and he is on top of me. He is straddling my upper thighs and has locked my arms behind my back pressing down on one forarm to keep them in place his other hand is pulling at the waist band of my so called outfit.  
  
"Can you handle this?" he asks as he slowly starts slide my bottom off. I raise my ki and a few innocent plant start growing. He smacks my hip and says "Didn't you read the sign posted on that building, you so willing went into. It states only the beings with a gold card will be able to use their ki. Those not posessing a card will be unable. Fox the whole room is one giant ward."   
  
"Oh, that what that sign said."  
  
He shifts his weight slight to lean down on me and mockly whispers "So do you stilll think you could have handled it?" He releases my arms and gets of of my back. He is about to say something insulting to me, but he simply shakes his head. "The dragon is gone, you can head back to the horde of ningens who miss you." He then walks off.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Why I have no ties there. Plus I gotta to collect my money from Traroka."  
  
I am about to reurn home but his last satement made me turn around and chase him down. "What do you mean you got to collect your money?"   
  
"From the bet I won of course."  
  
"Oh, I guess congrats are in order. So what was the bet?" I say blissfully unaware still walking beside him  
  
"That I couldn't get a youko to be my pet and to wear a collar, leash and almost nothing more." he clamly states giving me the once over.  
  
"But you told me that this was an requirement to get in." I say somewhat in shock.  
  
"Yes it is but the other way to get in is to pay. I already paid my admission fee last week."  
  
"And the whole thing with Traroka?"  
  
"No that part was his own doing, I about to tell you don't go anywhere with him because he has a 'thing' pretty little thing like you."  
  
"But, but but but" I studder.  
  
"I followed you, Kit you are so predicable I knew if I went into a antique sword shop you would sneek out thinking I would be in there for a long time."  
  
"But, but, but..." I stummble   
  
"Yes you do have a fine one escepically in raw silk" he say with a smile then he smacks my ass and runs off leaving a whirlwind of leaves in his wake.  
  
I finally find my voice, "A bet, I strolled around some town in a over sized silk hanky and a leash for a bet, Ooo some one is going to be tapping a mighty long time on a lock window tonight. " the sound of distant thunder rolls very far in the distance. Perfect. I head home. I sure hope my duffle bag is still where Hiei tossed it, I really dont feel like prading around my niegborhood in this. 


	24. A meeting in the park

Hey look every one I am not dead. Wait a minute * checks pulse* Oh, shit. * Doctor come running in places paddle on my chest* CLEAR. Much better. No really I just been writing other stories. Don't get me wrong I love this thing I got going on here I just had a small fic in my head that was 'how do you say too taboo' for this site. I also got a bit of a 'tude because I got banned for writing a MST. Well, I got my kink kick out of my sytem and my MST is posted. They are both at the other fan fiction web site that allows lemons. Here is a clue it does NOT start with the letter M. A lot of adults *hint hint* go there.  
  
DISCLAIMERS- I still do not own YYH. I told my laywer I would settle for just having Yusuke, but did he get him for me? Noooooo. He is so fired.  
  
TITLE- A meeting in the park.  
  
POV Kurama  
  
"Oh I am going to so kill that....that...aughh." I say through gritted teeth.  
  
I make it back to where I think my backpack is and find it opened up and things missing from it I proceed to curse freely I think I about covered all ningen and makian swears I know and was about to combine them to make my own new and improved list of curses.  
  
"My that is no way for a lady to talk." A cool voice rings from behind me.  
  
Without turning around to see how it was I spout, "Frist of all I can speak anyway a damn well please, secondly I am not a lady." I stand up and turn around to face this meddling stranger. She is inches from my face.  
  
"I know that." she says as her ice blue eye study my face. "But you do make a beautiful one, aye Vicki."  
  
"Kida...How did?" I stammer   
  
She laughs, then comes closer capturing my lips in a deep and not intirely one sided kiss. A small moan excapses from my mouth as her arms wrap arond my neck running her finger in my hair.   
  
"Uhhh. But.... but I..." I so gracefully studder.  
  
"I knew who you were the moment I caught your scent." She looks at me reading the ' let's back away from the crazy lady' expresion forming on my face she quickly adds," When you frist introuduced your self, I noticed you didn't smell like other men. You infact smelt better. Kind of like fresh air with a hint of something. " She stops for a second to place the 'something' but gave up after a few seconds and continues. "Any ways when I kissed a drop dead gorgeous red head a day later I same inviting fragrance dance in my nose and whispered in my mind."  
  
"If this be all true then how come when I frist approached you as a man you pretty much blew my off." I ask stepping back abit.  
  
"Simple, you were a guy." She takes two step foward to deplete the space in between us I acquired moment ago. She kisses me on the cheek. Turns ariound throws her hand up in the air (and waves it like she just don't care. *Sorry, I couldn't resist*) Then shouts, "Tell you sweet little friend I said hi."  
  
I almost double in laughter. Sweet and Hiei in the same sentence. "Oh yeah I will most deffinatly tell him." I shout back.  
  
She stops a couple of yards away turns around and cocks her head to the side and asks rather loudly in a progressivly busier park, "Why are you wearing a pleasure slaves outfit?"  
  
Yes at this time a small pray was said in the hopes I would either die now or better still wake up from this little thing called a nightmare. "Umm." Speaking was not my strong point right now. However blushing and stammering were in full swing.  
  
She hunches her shoulders and says, "Hey whatever gets you off." She turns and leaves.  
  
Once my shock settles over what had just happened my thoughts return to the subject at hand. Hurting Hiei. I attempt to remove my collar learning the hard way it had a ward on it. My mission has changed I plan to really hurt Hiei. I bend over to pick up my practically empty bag and a small piece of paper falls out, at frist I thought it was a peice of scratch paper. But then I glimsed the word 'fox'. It was a note.  
  
' I hope you enjoyed your stay in Makia. However it looks like someone might have stolen your clothes. Hiei.'  
  
I set off once again with a brand new state of mind. Kill. I walk lesiurely through the park more people are up now some are just walking around thinking about what they have to do. While other are enjoying there earllly evening excerise, still other are just enjoying themselves, no stress no worries. I smile as I pass by the lot of them. Not really to my surprise I recieve a fair about of cat-calls. My reponse varied from person to person.  
  
"Hey." a boy shouts for a small gang. I really could get mad at a group indiviuals all boys between the ages of fourteen and nineteen who felt it was there soul purpose in life to attempt a grope and pester every pretty little thing they saw. Too bad for me I made that list. I slow my gate down because according to a certain nameless friend of mine, I have this habit of slinking when I get nervous. I used to use it when I had to pick-up certain items and getting them needed a bit of stealth. I would raise up on my toes and make long fluent strides, however it is amost impossible to walk like this with out rollin your hips. This outfit plus an excessive amount of hip action equal trouble. "Shit." I mummble to myself as one of the boys gets up and walk towards me. His friends soon follow. Well so much for my leisurely walk home I think as I quicken my pace to jog then a run once I remembered how young boys can be once they have their minds set on something. Hey at least this time I am not wearing high heels.   
  
"Danm they are fast." I pant as I round the corner, my house in view. I lunge at the door unlocking it and opening it in one smooth move. I hop over the threshold and slam the door behind me. I jog up stairs skipping two steps at a time, I don't feel Hiei ki anywhere but I want to make sure. My room is empty. I quickly strip and put on my green lounging shorts. The pair Hiei always has the same question when I wear them. "Why bother?" I always chuckle at his statement then try to convince him that I am decent, even though my own mother has pretty much forbidden me to wear these shorts while company is over. Good thing no one is over because I plan to walk around my shorts. I quickly remember what I need to do, but right now I was hungry so my plots for revenenge and bodily harm had to be put on hold. One can not sucessful formulate a plan on a empty stomache. I had down stairs and into the kitchen searching for something to eat. I open the fidge and see leftovers. I grab the bowl and empty the contents in to a pan to heat them up. I return to the fridge to look for a drink and two small unopened cans catch my eye.   
  
"Perfect." I smile taking them both out of the frige and placing them on the table. I turn back around to my sizzling food get plate and pour it on it. Not really wanting to go into the dinning room I just lean against the counter top and feast. Once I finish I place my plate into the sink after I rinse it off. I decide to enduluge myself in a bit off mindless television since I have nothing to do for the rest of the evening, and by the look of the house mother is out of town.  
  
"Hmm." I hum as I walk back into the kitchen. "If that little fire deamon likes to play games and make bets with other horny singleminded demons soooo much," I pick up one of the cans off the table pull the tab and remove the metal lid. "Then I will make sure he gets the chance." I dip my finger in to the can a pull out a chocalate cover finger.   
  
Sorry for the long wait and the majorly short chapter. 


	25. Hiei very bad day

DICLAIMERS- It's mine, its all mine. *I run away laughing hystericaly, seconds later I get tackled and throw to to ground. * Fine, I don't own it.  
  
Summary- This is the end of my story.  
  
POV HIEI  
  
Yes, life is good I have money, the weather is beautiful and I finally got that crazy fox back for torturing me. He is always dragging me into one of his truly demented schemes. However, I think I might have gone a bit to far. Oh well, it is not like I have to see him any time soon. I close my eyes and let my head lean gentle back on the trunk of the tree. CRACK SHHH BOOM.  
  
"Oh, shit." I gasp as I fall out of the tree like a drunking kitten. I toss the bag that was in my hands making the gold spill all over the ground, and land on my head. Then it starts to rain. I look up to the sky and say "Yeah, yeah I get the picture I will go tell him sorry." I dust my self of before it turns to mud in this, mysterious show up out of no where down pour.   
  
"Stupid Inari always protecting her dear little foxes." I mummble lowly ovbious not low enough because the spot right next to me was struck by a bolt of lightening.   
  
"Hey." I shout to the heavens," I can't apoligize if I am a pile of hot smoldering ashes." I tuck my hands into my cloak and head for his house.  
  
By the time I get there the rain has stopped but unforunately for me I was already soaked to the bone marrow. I tap on his window,   
  
I can still see into his room as the sun is setting behind me. He slowly walks to the window, looking right pitiful and all, and opens it. I slide inside.  
  
"Hiei." He says with a slight nod and walk back over to his desk to do some homework or something related to school. Yep he's pissed. Even when he mad I at least get a half hearted hug which I always protest but this time I got nothing. I would honestly prefered if he would yell at me.  
  
"Hn, Sorry" I murmur  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me fox. So don't play like you didn't, because I will not say it again."   
  
"Very well." he says then he turns his chair around looks me right in the eyes. Crosses his legs and arms and asks, "So what are you sorry for Hiei?"  
  
"For making you act like my...you know....umm"  
  
"Sex slave Hiei the word you are looking for is sex slave, of coure there are other words that also come to mind." he says as he gets out of his chair and walks over to me. "Pleasure slave is one." he removes his shirt. "Bed warmer" he removes his pants and takes another step closer. He is only wearing his short he walks right in front of me kneels down infront of me betwen my legs gets less then an inch from my face hisbreath smells sweet yet oddly familuar and dangerous all at the same time.  
  
"Humpf." I will not look away. I will not let him think he is affecting me with his tactics. If this is all he plans to do for his revenge than I am getting off easy.   
  
"Or my favorite...." He pushes be back on his bed straddles me and pins my hands over my head leans down licks my cheek and whispers, "...fuck toy."  
  
"Very funny fox now would you please get off of me."  
  
"Please, are you now into begging?" he nuzzles my neck  
  
"Well at least you are talking to me, I guess that is good of course I am laying in a bed with a guy staddling my waist waring only a pair of boxer."  
  
"Could always remedy that little problem for you Hiei." He says with unkind smile.  
  
"Hn."  
  
He sit up still hovering over me, hooks his thumbs into the waist band of his shorts, "These shorts are quite bother I will remove them if you insist."  
  
"Agurhh, nooo" I grab his wrist.  
  
"Hee hee." He giggles as he rolls off of me.  
  
"Hee, hee hell." I spit struggling to get out of the bed.  
  
"Hiei, you made me all wet."  
  
"Nani!" I gasps spinning around, catching him patting the front of his shorts.  
  
"Your wet clothes Hiei, what were you thinking? Hmmm."  
  
"Hn" I say loking around the room with a slight blush."Well then find me some dry clothes to wear plus I didn't ask for you to sit on me." I say as I remove my wet and uncomfortable cold clothes.   
  
"Ah yes but you most certainly did not protest either. Here put these on." He danggles a leather collor and a very thin piece of material we will call pants just for reference. I snatch it out of his hand and quickly put the 'pants' on. "The collar too my friend."  
  
"Happy, now." I ask rolling my eyes at him  
  
"You do look quite appealing, Hiei." he walks over to the wall and leans back on it. Still letting his eyes roam all over my form. "Too bad Iam not the one who owns that collar fastened around your neck" He says bending down to pick some thing up.   
  
"Hmm" I say in wonderment as I look down lifting the tag up to see whose name was engraved apon it. My heart almost stops. He wipes his finger across the top of the can, licks it then tosses the empty can in my direction. I catch the can and just as I feared it was an empty can of chocolate. I move my foot and my heel bumps into somethng I look down and on the floor almost under the bed was another empty can.  
  
"How many of these did you eat." I say trying not to sound to worried but after my voice cracked and squeeked it was kind of hard to hind the impending doom in my voice.  
  
"Trust me it was...." Kurama sweet voice starts to sing.  
  
"... Enough." low voice reonsate though the room finshing the sentence.  
  
I look up and see nothing but silver steady come towad me.   
  
"See Hiei I am not mad. I just want to play with you." He say hooking one long fingernail under my collar and running his other finger down my chest. "So let's play." Youko says with a smile.  
  
"Oh, god no." I whimper.  
  
YUSUKE POV  
  
Man I haven't seen hide nor hair of Kurama for about ten days. I went over to his house to find out where he could be, and his mother was going on and on about some school program forest and something eles. I quickly had to act like I knew what was going on because she was starting to get that face. The face mothers get when they think they just figured out their child is lying to them, of course I had to keep that from happening.  
  
"Oi," I shout (Oi? ok...) "There you guys are." I run over to the lounging couple. Kurama was sitting in on the bench with a cool smile on his face not once looking directly in Hiei direction who was sitting on the table with a scowl in his face that would put his 'everyday scowl' to shame. He was runing his finger throught his hair mummbling something about stupid foxes and chocolate tossing a few very colorul words.  
  
"Hello Yusuke" Kurama says in his always pleasent always delightful tone.  
  
"Hey." I answer back sitting down beside him. I angle my body towards Hiei and almost laugh, from a distance I could not see what a state he was in, he had marks all over his body.  
  
"Hiei, you look like you got in a fight with a demon and it looks as you got the short end of the stick."  
  
"No, what he was going to get was most definately not going to be short." Kurama mummbles into his hand.  
  
"What?" I utter in complete confusion.  
  
"Hn." Hiei breathes then disappears from sight.  
  
"What was that all about?" I question the only other person remaining.  
  
He stands up dusts himself off "Hm, Hiei just found out the hard way he shouldn't fu.... I mean fool with some people." He striaghten his shirt and walked off in the same direction Hiei had ran off in earlier. Knowing Hiei he was probably just hundred yards ahead and by his attidude in a tree sulking.   
  
"We will see you later, at your house good day until then Yusuke." He says with a fick of his wrist in a quick wave. He then shoves his hand into his pocket and continues his stroll. I shake my head sometimes I wonder about those two.  
  
Well it is almost 7 oclock and it is about time for everyone to come over for a movie. I don't know exactly when this little tradition started but I am pretty sure it was because I had the largest television and the most channels. We had an adult channel but that was quickly removed after an imbarassing confrontation between myself and my mother. I check the TV listing to make sure of the time and channel of tonights feature. I click on the television punch in the designated channel then toss the remote on the couch for easy access later on. Loud pounding is coming from the front door I grit my teeth knewing exactly who it is and yell,"God, Kuwabara could you knock any louder I don't think Koemna heard you."  
  
"Just open the door Urameshi. My hands are getting cramped and the food is about to slip."  
  
"Alright alright." I fling open the door and standing there with his usual grin was Kuwabara he was holding two large shopping bags full of treats perfect for a evening movie. He pushes his way through handing me the bags making his way over to the couch and flopping down.  
  
"So, what is the movie tonight?"  
  
"The Matrix." I shout from the kitchen as a put the chips in a random plastic bowl and pull the sodas from the freezer. Kuwabara gets off the couch and come into the kitchen. He grabs a soda for himself then picks up the other cans after I glare at him. The door bell rings.  
  
"Yusuke, I wonder....if Kurama knows we are watching Matrix?" Kuwabara says through gushing gulps of his soda. I walk over to the door open it and in front of me stood Hiei but next to him stood a figure dress in black skin tight shinney leather pant, thick sole kneehigh black boots with buckle down the sides a black tank top., finished off with a floor length trench coat. Even his hair was dyed black. The only thing that wasn't dark were his eye, they still shone green sparkling with far to much mischeviousness that it off set the forced stoic look on his face.  
  
"Yep, I think he does." I final shout back to Kuwabara who was now behind me gawking gapped mouthed. "Well, Hiei at least he is not dressed up like a girl."  
  
"Yes, the S/M look is soooo much better." he sarcassticly says  
  
HIEI POV  
  
"Why me?" I quietly ask. This is going to be another long week I slowly shake my head taking my designated spot and wait for the movie to start.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.   
  
Sorry for the untimely updates, but hey I did warn you in the past I have LA disorder. Lazy Assedness. I hope you enjoyed the story. Because I loved your reviews. 


End file.
